Konohagakure High School
by brokenXdarkXheart
Summary: An ordinary story of a girl coming to a new school and meeting new people with drama following every step. SasuXHina, NaruXSaku, and other pairings. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Typical First Day

A purple-black haired girl walked down the crowded hall way of her new high school for the next two years. It wasn't what she expected, being that she's been home-schooled up until now. As people talked casually, ignoring the new teenager, the girl gripped her books tighter to her chest in fright. It was big. So wild. So...different.

Finally arriving to the locker she was assigned, she clutched the lock on it with a trembling hand. She spun the dial left, right, another right, and then left, finally opening her locker. It was a basic size with nothing in it which caused her to be questionable. Was she possibly allowed to decorate it? Maybe make it more bright and happy? She wasn't prepared for this at the moment so she just placed books in an organized fashion in the locker.

'I should try and make some friends while I wait for class to start...or should I just sit in the classroom?' she thought with debate. Going to school for the first time after 16 years left you in the wrong territory if you didn't know what to do. She spun around to look at the different crowds, but yet, with the same kind of people.

One group was all girls that wore some mini skirts along with low cut shirts. She decided that that wasn't a group she wanted to mess with. Another group was all boys with broad shoulders and muscles telling her that they weren't her type to hang out with. Looking at all groups, she couldn't find one that she was fit into at all. Deciding it was a better idea to forget about making friends today, she headed down the hall way again, looking at the room numbers slowly.

'Oh...room 35. Here we go.' she told herself as she walked in only to see no one in there and yet, there was five minutes till class. 'Everyone seems to be confident here.'

Taking a seat in the back for safety from other students and being called on, she pulled out a novel that was about 1000 pages long. The bell rang shortly afterwards, scaring the poor girl half to death and even more as students shoved in still in conversation with people. This was definitely different from home-schooling.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short, but the other chapters will be longer. Promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Friends

The girl was relieved about the fact that the teacher didn't make her go up in front of the classroom and introduce herself. It would cause her to heat up to the color of a tomato and then faint. Not good things for a first day. Everyone did turn around in their desks and stared at her with some question and amazement. Maybe it was the fact that she was a Hyuuga? Or was it because she was related to Neji Hyuuga? To her honesty, she did not want to know for the time being.

Her first class was Calculus CP which sucked big time for her since she soon found out that it was an interactive class. People would be called to the board to solve problems, say their answer for a problem on homework from the night before, and just answer a random question. There was no raising hands in this class. If you were called on, you had to answer.

"Ms. Hinata...why don't you come solve this problem for us?" The dark-haired female teacher asked with a smile.

Hinata shakily stood up and walked down the isle of desks, eyes following her warily and with other emotions she couldn't recognize. She came to the front of the chalk board, picked up a piece of chalk, and wrote the answer in a matter of three seconds which caused everyone to gasp. Normally the new kids were confused about the problem or it took them longer to answer. Hinata blushed a deep shade of red and stepped out of the way of the board for the teacher to see.

"That's right Hinata, please take a seat." the teacher said.

Hinata nodded slightly and spoke a quiet, "Thank you Mrs. Yuhi," before sitting down.

For the rest of class, she hid her face behind her Calculus book in embarrassment since, whenever they got the chance, people would stare at her with amazement. Hinata was not used to such attention. Finally, the bell rang and everyone rushed out quickly except for Hinata who took her time. She spotted her next class just across the hall so it shouldn't take very long. And she was right. Took her a whole ten seconds to walk over.

Once again, she sat in the back, but was surprised when two girls sat beside her with smiles shot towards her. One had dirty blonde hair pulled back in two short pig tails and dark green-blue eyes. The other had brown hair pulled back in two buns and brown eyes. Hinata recognized the brown-haired girl from somewhere, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"My name's Tenten and this is Temari. We heard about your little show in the Calculus CP girl. You must be pretty damn smart." the dark-haired girl stated with a grin.

"Y-You heard about th-that?" Hinata asked while placing her hand near her lips from habit.

"Things travel around in a matter of five seconds here. So what's your name?" Temari asked.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga..." Hinata replied hesitantly.

"Oh, I remember you now! You're Neji's younger cousin! I remember always seeing you studying when I came over." Tenten spoke with a wide grin.

'Right, she's Neji's girlfriend...' she spoke to herself before nodding in acknowledgement of the statement. "Wh-why a-are y-you in a..."

"A Junior class? Well, this class is for both Juniors and Seniors so we'll be in this class all year. I guess you made two friends on the first day Hinata." Temari grinned before turning in her desk to face the front since the teacher came in.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment and happiness of making two new friends on her first day in school. 'Maybe school isn't so bad after all...'

She smiled to herself and paid attention to the front of the class, not noticing two pairs of eyes watching her with suspicion from the other side of the class. Hinata may think that school wasn't bad right _now_, but she hasn't experienced _anything_ yet...

* * *

**I told you it would be longer. See? I keep my promises if they're reasonable. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who's Naughty and Who's Nice?

Once lunch came around, Tenten and Temari thought it was time for Hinata to learn a few rules to respect around campus. Such as who to mess with and who to stay away from. What food to go for at lunch. You know, basic stuff for a first-timer. Tenten guided Hinata through the lunch room, explaining what food to eat or rather is edible enough to eat.

"Okay, today is Monday which is sloppy joe day. The sloppy joes are good, but go for the ones that are all red rather than overcooked. You never know what to find in the burnt ones." she spoke while nodding towards some of the sandwiches on plates waiting to be eaten.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Hinata asked, a bit frightened now.

"Well, each time a kid has bought a burnt or even slightly burnt sloppy joe, they find a dead roach waiting for them."

Hinata's mouth gaped open in disgust and was about to possibly scream from that same emotion, but Tenten ushered her forward. She bought her food and followed her two new friends into a large cafeteria that could host a fancy ball for rich people. There were large windows on one side of the room, but were mostly covered by dark blue curtains. There were double doors that led to the outside eating area where picnic tables were, but barely anyone sat outside at this moment since it was winter.

"My turn to teach you about your people skills now." Temari spoke while sitting down at a white, round table with Tenten and Hinata following.

"W-What d-do you mean p-people sk-skills?" she asked in confusion.

"Well," Temari turned around in her seat to have a better view of the different groups sitting at tables. Hinata followed her pointing finger each time. "You see those girls and guys over there?"

"Y-Yes..." Hinata gazed upon the normal looking kids that were eating normal food. She didn't see anything wrong about them at all.

"Those are the normals and geeks, two labels you'll hear quite a bit. Nerds are the people who always study and want to learn. Normals are pretty close to them in some fashion you could say. Normals are what preps, people I'll move onto next, call mutts. They are mixes of different labels basically."

"Th-that sounds m-mean T-Temari."

"Yeah, labels are mean, but it's what seperates groups of people into one. I don't like using 'em either, but it helps people know who you're talking about."

"I-I g-guess that makes s-sense..."

"Okay, anyway, over there is the preps." Temari pointed to a table of all girls wearing bright colors and skimpy clothing. They all were laughing and giggling while staring and looking away from a table of boys. "Don't, I repeat, don't go and mess with the preps. They are the gossip queens and have resources that will ruin your life while you're here."

Hinata nodded shyly while staring at the table of girls, noticing one with pink hair and green eyes who seemed to be more of a leader than follower. 'They don't look so bad to be honest. Some might be kind of nice.'

"Oh, I almost forgot. Don't mess with Ms. Pink Hair over there or any of her followers especially. The pink-haired slut over there is Sakura Haruno and her blonde-haired friend is Ino Yamanaka. Both of those girls used to be at each other's throats over one guy and one guy only." Temari then nodded over to the table of boys all girls were looking at. "That black-haired fellow is Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in school. I will admit that he is a cutie, but I hate his damn attitude."

"H-He l-looks nice th-though." Hinata spoke while looking the black-blue haired guy over. He looked like a rich, popular guy with jeans, nice sneakers, and a white flannel shirt on, but also with some kindness in Hinata's eyes. Then again, she sees only the good in people. Boy, was she in for a surprise.

Tenten snorted with annoyance and some anger. "That boy has no sense of humor unless it's someone's pain, he never smiles, he doesn't care about anyone, and I could make a list for the love of heck! Just don't go near him. He's already with someone anyway."

"And that's Sakura Haruno unfortunately. Those two have been together for two years now which finally cooled her and Ino's relationship a bit. All I'm saying is that if you go for Uchiha, then you're in for it from Haruno." Temari spoke while frowning at the table of laughing preps.

Hinata gulped and shakily nodded only to listen to Temari tell her the rules even more. School wasn't as fun anymore.

* * *

**I really do hate labels people. They're wrong to use, but as Temari explained, they help you identify someone in some ways. ANYWAY, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should have the next one up by tonight, if not then tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Who's the New Girl?

The table of boys talked and joked around with each other until a certain blonde pointed out something. "Hey, I've never seen that girl around before!"

He was staring towards the table with the three girls eating silently. The Uchiha didn't even acknowlege the comment as he stared at his tray of food, using his fork to move random pieces in boredom. Not like he cares about any stupid new girl. They'll just become another one of his annoying fan girls anyway and another person for his sweetheart to beat up.

"That's my cousin Naruto." A Hyuuga male said before taking a bite of his green beans.

"Well, she's pretty cute now that I look at her. Ack!" Naruto ducked under the table when a knife came at his head.

"Smooth move idiot." a dark-haired man spoke.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru!" he exclaimed while sitting back in his seat. He then looked over to the Uchiha who looked bored and sad at the same time. "God, what are you moping about now? You're one of the richest kids in school, have the hottest girl as a girlfriend, and you're already offered scholarships to some of the best colleges in the country!"

"I'm not moping you loser and I don't have to tell you what the hell I'm doing anyway." Sasuke replied while glaring.

"Sheesh, no need to have a bad mood about it."

Sasuke stood up abrubtly only to dump his tray of food into the trashcan near the center of the cafeteria. He then placed the tray on a table for them and walked out of the double doors to the outside food area. He snorted, remembering what his friend asked, and then rounded a corner where no one was or rather no one ever was. He pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket and covered it as he lit it while it was in his mouth. Sasuke knew that it was bad for him to smoke at an illegal age and do it in general, but it calmed his nerves.

--

"I-I'm going t-to g-go o-outside for a-a bit." Hinata spoke hesitantly, just in case she wasn't supposed to. She didn't want to anger her new friends.

"We'll come with you since it seems Haruno already has noticed you. We don't want you to be beat up on your first day now do we?" Temari spoke with a slight annoyed tone and a glance towards the prep table where in fact, Sakura was staring and then talking to her friends about the new girl.

"A-Ano...thank y-you..." she spoke while standing up also and following her friends over to the trash can.

"Hey new girl!" an exclaim was heard about ten feet away from the trash can and all three girls turned to their left to see Sakura smiling and waving for Hinata to come over. "Come here real quick!"

"Hinata..." Temari warned while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I j-just want t-to see what sh-she w-wants. I-I'll b-be right back." Hinata stuttered with a slight smile. She walked over to Sakura, leaving a foot between them for safety. "Y-Yes?"

"What's your name?" Sakura asked with kindness.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"You seem to be a nice girl. Want to hang out later?" Sakura asked, evil ideas spinning in her head.

"N-No th-thank y-you. Th-Thank y-you for the o-offer though." Hinata bowed out of habit since she was raised that way.

Hinata quickly retreated back to her friends who led her outside, but not before sending warning glares towards Sakura and her now evil smile. All three girls walked out of the cafeteria only to run into someone or rather just Hinata. She let out a yelp of surprise as she fell to the ground and stared up at the Uchiha, smelling smoke from somewhere.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" she stuttered while standing up and brushing herself off, not making eye contact.

"Watch where you're going." he snarled angrily while glaring and then walking back inside the cafeteria towards the preps table.

"You still think he's a nice guy?" Temari snickered a bit, but was mad about how the Uchiha treated her friend.

Hinata stared a bit at the Uchiha inside as he bent down behind Sakura's seat and placed a kiss on her cheek. She then walked off with her friends, not noticing the glares and evil smiles towards her from Sakura and her followers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gym Class

Hinata had Gym as last period, but unfortunately knew no one since Temari and Tenten were Seniors. She recognized Sakura from that one table along with Sasuke and this blonde-haired kid that was sitting beside him. She took a deep breath and walked into the girl's changing room to switch her casual clothes to black athletic shorts and a gray T-Shirt. Her sister, Hanabi, told her that you had to change into a school uniform for Gym since she was never homeschooled. It never made any sense to Hinata why her sister was allowed to go to school ever since she was five while she was stuck home with private teachers and tutors. Maybe it was because she was the heiress to the Hyuuga Company...

Hinata walked out only to see everyone dressed up in pretty much the same thing but in different colors. She sat calmly on a bleacher in the large stadium that was about as big as the cafeteria. She watched with analytical eyes towards the three kids she recognized to see how they reacted to each other.

'Hopefully they don't think I'm staring...' she thought while blushing a bit.

Suddenly, green eyes locked with hers and she saw a smile spread across Sakura's face again. She gulped a bit since it looked a little evil at that moment, but then her trance was broken as the popular girl held her boyfriend's arm as he lazily listened to his friend. The blonde walked over towards her suddenly, Hinata noticing that it seemed Sasuke and Sakura wanted to talk alone.

"I never met you at lunch new girl. What's your name?" the blonde asked with a wide grin on his face.

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers as she was struck by his azure eyes that were the color of the ocean without sand clouding it. "H-Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"Eh, so you are related to that bastard Neji. I saw you looking at us talking from over here so I thought that maybe you wanted to talk or something." he sat down beside her while leaning back and crossing his ankles a bit. "By the way, the name's Naruto Uzumaki."

'Thank you Lord that he didn't say "staring" or that would've been a catastrophe.' she thought while nodding. "A-Ano...this i-is m-my f-first time at a-an a-actual school s-so I-I'm i-interested i-in q-quite a few things r-right now."

"Your first time at a school?! Are you freakin' serious?!" Naruto exclaimed with his eyes wide. Hinata nodded while blushing in embarrassment. "Eh, that sucks. You're in your Junior year already and this is your first time at a school. Oh well. None of my business."

"W-What d-do you p-play i-in Gym?" she asked, now curious while staring towards all of the other kids with athletic shorts on along with T-Shirts. She knew that they exercised, but what kind of sports were played?

"Hm...just different sports every two weeks. Then there's a physical fitness test where they time you on running a mile and how far you can stretch and other stuff two times a year. You missed one already since it was in fall. The next one is spring, but I don't think you'll have a problem with Gym or that." Naruto tapped in chin in thought while looking at the ceiling.

Hinata nodded while trying to calm down and stop thinking about all the mistakes she could make in this class. Suddenly, a whistle was blown and Naruto stood up so she followed quietly behind, standing away from the crowd. Apparently the class was going to play inside soccer since it's too cold outside at the moment and looks like it was going to rain soon. Hinata whimpered mentally for the pain to just end already. She hated soccer even if she had some talent with the defensive position.

"Sasuke, Naruto; both of you are are captains. Choose your team mates." the coach said with a serious, firm tone that scared the living daylights out of Hinata.

"Sakura." Sasuke said which is what everyone was predicting.

Sakura skipped happily over only to hold onto his arm again affectionately. Naruto scrunched his face in disgust–mostly jealousy–only to look through the crowd, spying his new friend. "Hinata."

Everyone watched her as she walked up to his side while looking down in embarrassment. She could feel eyes on her from all around the room, but attempted to ignore it. Sasuke and Naruto went back and forth, picking people quickly since they knew who was the best and who wasn't. Let the game's begin!

Hinata shyly moved into the defense while Naruto was in offensive at the kicking off point in the center. Him and Sasuke glared at each other and as the soccer ball was dropped between them, Sasuke immediately maneuvered the ball in-between Naruto's legs and then retrieving it back. "Damn it Sasuke!"

Sasuke wore a proud smirk as he kicked it to the goal to score a point with Hinata in the middle. It was an air ball too which wasn't going to go well if she didn't duck or try to head butt it out of the way. Amazingly, the ball lowered enough to wear she could kick it which she did. There was a loud boom as she did and as it hit the wall across the gym. Everyone gasped and a glare was shot at her from the Uchiha. He wasn't used to a challenge nor losing.

"Ha! She kicked your ass Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed from the center of the stadium.

"Shut up you loser." he called back coldly, still glaring towards Hinata.

"A-Ano...s-sorry..." she apologized for angering him and not letting him make a goal.

Sasuke's reply was a scoff with a slight smirk. "I won't miss this time."

"M-Miss?" she asked as he turned around.

All he did was smirk while glancing back towards her face, her understanding immediately. He really was a cold, mean guy who only cared about himself. He was trying to hit her in the face! She gulped and began to shake a bit, but stood her ground as the hell began all over again with one single drop of the ball in-between two people. This was only the beginning of her hell too...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: School Trip and Revenge

Hinata scribbled in her notebook while listening to the announcements from the intercom placed in the corner of her first period classroom. She's only been at the school for a week and it's been hell for her. Each time she's in Gym, Sasuke would aim for her poor head, arm, leg, or any other body part just to hurt her! Just the other day they were playing a soccer "tournament" and he kicked the ball as hard as his muscles would allow only to hit her in the stomach. The poor girl had to go to the nurse after that.

Sakura and her crew haven't done anything yet to her since she's already hated by Sasuke enough for him to do the job. Hinata decided she would try and switch Gym with study hall instead since she couldn't stand anymore flying soccer balls coming towards her. Today was actually the finale of the tournament and the opposing team was in the lead so far. She bit her lower lip at the arguments that keep happening between the team captains. What made her feel even more guilty was that Naruto was starting them and they were about Sasuke purposely hitting her to put her out of the game.

She shook her head silently in thought to shake it off only to look up at the intercom at an interesting announcement.

_"There will be a traditional school trip for the Juniors to the Wildlife Camp area up in the mountains. Forms will be handed out today and have to be signed and ready by tomorrow to go. Supply lists will also be handed out and the trip will be in a week."_

Hinata's always wanted to go up to the mountains! This was her chance to finally have the choice to do something she wants to do instead of her father wanting her to do it. Like coming to this school unfortunately. There was a bad sign to all of this though. Her only two _girl _friends were Seniors and the trip was only for Juniors. On the bright side, Naruto would be there to cheer her up with his idiotic and hyper personality.

Suddenly, a three page packet was placed in front of her since she was day dreaming and not grabbing the thing from the teacher. Hinata looked it over only to see a small fund was required to go and that most items on the supply list she already had. This trip was going to be easy and a challenge for her since there was a lot of walking and hiking involved but that didn't matter.

At lunch, she practically ran to the cafeteria to find Temari and Tenten to ask them about the trip and what it was like for them. She spotted her friends chatting happily at the same table from the first day with trays of food sitting in front of them. Tenten was the first to notice her friend so she happily waved and grinned at the excitement from the girl. That's not really normal.

"I need to ask y-you something." she asked with barely any stutter since she never stuttured around her friends.

"Let me guess...the Wildlife Camp Trip?" Temari smiled as she watched her friend sit down.

"How did you know?" Hinata asked.

"Lucky guess home-schooled-for-life girl."

Hinata shyly blushed and smiled while nodding for her friends to explain what will happen on this trip. Tenten began first, "First of all, it's an extremely fun trip to participate in with all of the hiking and camping up in the mountains. There will be rock climbing walls, scavenger hunts, trails, and all other sorts of stuff."

"There's enough to keep you busy for the week you're up there that's for sure. You even get to learn to catch a fish in freezing cold water with your bare hands!" Temari held up her hands and wiggled her fingers, having wonderful memories.

Hinata shivered from the thought and decided that the freezing weather wasn't going to be the most wonderful thing on the trip, but she'll manage.

"Hey Hinata!" a loud voice called from across the room and all three girls turned to see Naruto waving from his table, Neji and Shikamaru ignoring him. Sasuke was silently smirking to himself, remembering the plan for Gym to finally kick the soccer ball in her face.

"Your Prince is calling you Cinderella! Might want to go get him before the evil step sisters do!" Tenten whispered with a grin while urging her to go over.

"W-We aren't t-together!" Hinata shrieked while blushing like a tomato. She rushed off towards the table only to slow down when she saw an evil glint sparkle in the Uchiha's black orbs while he watched her for a brief second. "Y-Yes Naruto?"

"Are you going on the school trip?" he asked while visibly jumping up and down in his seat.

'Must've had some caffeine or something.' she thought before speaking, "I plan to Naruto. Are you?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed again only for a heavy text book to be chucked at his head from Neji who was across the table.

"Would you shut up and lay off the coffee?!" he exclaimed in an aggravated tone.

"I will, I will! Sheesh! No need to get so hasty Mr. Asshole! Ack!"

Naruto ducked from the next text book and Hinata watched with slight amusement. "N-Neji-san, maybe y-you sh-should stop."

Neji glanced up at his cousin only to mumble something incoherently before nodding. Sasuke was smirking towards her and that's when she cringed back from that evil look in his eye. He was her living hell and definitely was the Devil coming to kill her in human form. Before she could walk away from hearing distance, she heard him say this in a low enough tone only for her to hear, "I can't wait for Gym."

'What did I do to Sasuke to make him hate my guts?' she thought while actually thinking of a reason. Hinata knew he was mean and all, but she wanted this madness to stop before it became a major problem at school. She didn't want a bully for the rest of her school life!

--

Hinata gulped as she stood in defensive position in her regular Gym clothes. Sasuke, like always, was maneuvering the soccer ball away from his and the opposing team to have a lovely shot of her head. She was the most important player on her team from what Naruto says whenever he comes to see her in the nurse's office and to not fear Sasuke. It would only make things worse.

'Bring it Uchiha.' she thought in a firm tone, but still had an attempting glare towards him as she bent a bit to be ready to block it. She then remembered something about calculating where an object would end up by mentally measuring the angle of the cause in Physics when she was younger. She did exactly that and saw where he was aiming to hit so she used all her speed to run towards him to block it with her stomach instead of her face.

Unfortunately, she didn't stop in time once she kicked the ball away from him and both went tumbling to the ground with a loud crash. Hinata rolled a good three feet away from Sasuke towards the opposite goal while he stayed in one place, struggling to get up again.

"Sasuke!"

"Hinata!"

Naruto ran to his team mate while Sakura ran to her boyfriend since she could see visible pain in his eyes. Naruto ignored them as he moved Hinata's mind back to the real world as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "I-I'm f-fine Naruto. I-I d-don't th-think I need t-to g-go to the n-nurse t-today."

Naruto nodded while sighing with relief only to look over his shoulder as he moved his sitting position into cross-legged. He saw Sakura coaxing Sasuke while he was on his knees holding his left wrist while looking down. A sudden smirk covered Naruto's face as he turned back to Hinata. "Nice job finally putting Sasuke in his place. I think you sprained his wrist a bit."

"I-I w-what?!" Hinata exclaimed while standing, feeling a slight jab in her thigh from the fall. She ran over to where most people were gathered and they let her through easily as she knelt about a foot away from Sasuke on his right side. "S-Sasuke, a-are y-you...?"

"No I am not alright you bitch!" he suddenly yelled at her only for Sakura to hold him back a bit from attacking her full on. "You freakin' sprained my wrist! Possibly broke it too!"

"I-I'm..."

"I don't want to hear it from you! You aren't sorry since you got your fucking revenge! Are you happy now?!"

"Hey Sasuke, take it easy. She didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident. Besides, you probably deserve it for kicking those balls at her on purpose so she could get hurt." Naruto walked through the crowd to behind Hinata.

Sasuke's eyes visibly changed emotions around as he looked away from Hinata. "Just go away."

Hinata nodded towards his wish calmly and Naruto helped her up and out of the crowd. Both sat on the bleachers while they watched Sakura walk with her boyfriend to the nurse to make sure the wrist wasn't broken. Hinata decided it was time to ask Naruto a few questions about the Uchiha. "Why is S-Sasuke like that? H-He's always so mean a-and cold to people even w-when they don't do anything to him. It j-just doesn't make sense."

Naruto sighed and turned towards her. "He has a pretty hard life compared to most peoples. Always controlled by his father and encouraged to be like his brother rather than himself. I'm not saying he should take his anger and depression out on others, but that is the reason he is the way he is. I was hoping that a decent girl would come around to change him, but I wasn't expecting Sakura to be his first girlfriend. She hasn't helped at all and only wants him for her image."

"Th-That d-doesn't sound like a r-relationship a-at a-all." she stuttered while looking down.

"Eh...it's his choice to who he goes out with and who he doesn't."

"Wh-Why d-does he pick o-on m-me th-though?"

"That Hinata, is a question that not even Shikamaru could answer. Sasuke doesn't treat people nicely, let alone a new girl at the school. I don't know why he treats you like trash, but it's only in Gym. I'm not sure what his problem is, but I would have to guess he likes you in some weird way."

Hinata thought about that a bit or at least until the coach said that the tournament would be postponed until tomorrow so all of them went to get changed. She had to admit though, it did feel good to let Sasuke taste what pain he's been causing her for a week. Revenge really was a nice feeling.

* * *

**Hinata kicked Sasuke's ass! GO HINATA! Anyway, this was my longest chapter yet and I should have another one up tonight or tomorrow. It depends on how tired I am...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Worry and Fear- Leaving for the Trip

The day after Hinata sprained or even broke Sasuke's wrist, he didn't show up at school at all. This worried her since Sakura and her crew gave her death glares each time they saw her in the hall way. Temari and Tenten kept reassuring her that it wasn't her fault and that he deserved it either way since he was an asshole. Hinata couldn't help but feel guilty for not being able to apologize to him properly. Then again, does she even want to? He did deserve it and maybe now he'll leave her alone for now on.

The thing that was causing Hinata to be fidgety all week was that Sasuke wasn't coming to school and Sakura's evil looks were growing more sinister. Before she knew it, she had the feeling of not going up to the mountains if the enemies were going. What if she was stuck in the same group or tent as them? What could they do to her there?

A gulp slithered down Hinata's throat as she loaded her dark purple duffle bag and back pack into her cousin's expensive car's trunk. Neji noticed the nervousness from Hinata ever since last Tuesday, the first day Sasuke wasn't at school. Now it's Monday and she's still jumping and yelping a lot if you scared her too bad. A slight tap on the shoulder from behind made it look like she had a heart attack.

"Are you alright Hinata?" he asked calmly while climbing into the driver's seat, her in the passenger seat.

"J-Just fine Neji-san." she replied immediately, making his eyes narrow.

Neji pulled out of the driveway of the large two-story mansion towards school which wasn't a long ways away. "That Uchiha is supposed to be back today."

'Oh no...' she thought right away, but nodded as a response. Her cousin decided that she didn't want to talk at this moment so he kept driving under the dawn of six o'clock.

--

"Everyone sit down in your assigned seats please!" a teacher yelled at the front of the large charter bus. Each student recieved a card, after loading their luggage under the bus, saying what seat they have to sit in. Hinata feared who she was sitting by even more now since Sasuke was back and she could be sitting by him for God's sake!

Hinata wore her back pack on her back as she searched down the isle for her seat. 'Let's see...15A. This reminds me too much of an airplane.'

She finally reached her seat and took the window before anyone else could. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked out the window instead of the seat next to her which someone just sat in. Suddenly, a voice sounded right near her. "Eh...Sasuke, maybe we should switch seats. I don't think Hinata would want..."

Hinata tensed at the voice right next to her. "I'm not moving idiot. She can deal with it for five hours."

'Kill me now...' she thought while surrendering into looking next to her.

Sasuke sat there with a leg propped on the other while listening to his black iPod and looking forward with his black sunglasses on. She saw Naruto in the same row as her, but across the isle in the outside seat with Sakura next to him pouting and almost having a fit. Hinata could hear her distinctly as she leaned over Naruto's lap to talk. "Please Sasuke! I want to sit next to you!"

"I would rather not move right now. I'll sit next to you on the way back since our seating doesn't change okay?" he reassured her while secretly glancing from under his sunglasses.

Sakura pouted and then moved her eyes to meet Hinata's. "Hinata, can you please switch seats with me?"

As much as Hinata wanted to do so, she didn't have the guts to not listen to her authority so she just turned away towards the window again. With one last scream from Sakura, the bus finally rolled out of the school parking lot and Hinata's hell began again.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but I'm immediately starting on the next chapter after this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bus Ride and Possible Harmony

Hinata just day dreamed for the next hour which caused some peaceful silence between her and the Uchiha. Finally deciding that there wasn't much left to think about, Hinata reached for her bag and pulled out her own iPod to listen to while reading. Before so though, she glanced over to the Uchiha who was still frowning and staring forward with ear phones in his ears. "Sasuke?"

"What do you want?" he replied coldly which made her mentally sigh since she was hoping he was asleep.

"I-I n-never got to a-apologize f-for l-last M-Monday." she nervously said, expecting nothing but insults as a reply.

"Whatever." he replied while looking down at his iPod to switch songs.

"I-I..." Hinata began, but Sasuke took off his sunglasses and glared towards her with the souless black eyes.

"For God's sake, stop stuttering or don't talk to me! Why do you have to be so freakin annoying?!" he harshly exclaimed towards her.

Hinata began to sweat a little from the nervousness and a slight gulp slid down her throat as she brought up the courage to speak in a normal voice. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't necessarily hate you, rather find you weak and fun to kick while you're down." he spoke with a smirk.

"So...you find it fun to hurt me? You find it enjoyable to watch me limp and cry in pain?" Hinata spoke with a upcoming firm, serious voice.

"Correct stupid."

Hinata bit her tongue from saying a lot of things right there and then. She wasn't one to be mean, but this man was about to bring out her inner demons. The only thing she could bring herself to say was a famous saying, "I hate you."

Sasuke straightened at that with some surprise from her braveness and watched as she turned on her music while she read an abnormally thick book. No one has ever told him face-to-face that they hate him and to his honesty, it hurt a little bit coming from Hinata. He glared and clenched his fists from anger and yelling towards her so he lied his head back on the seat to go to sleep. He put on his sunglasses so no one would bother him or anything.

'I can't believe I just told someone that I hate them. That wasn't like me, but maybe Sasuke deserved it.' Hinata thought while closing her book since she couldn't read and think about something else at the same time. 'I mean, he's probably the only guy who likes hurting people for his own satisfaction.'

"Hey Hinata!" a hushed exclaim was called to her and she looked over at the grinning Naruto with Sakura too busy texting on her expensive cell phone that could recieve service anywhere she went.

"Yes Naruto?" Hinata asked with a blush, remembering what Sasuke said and decided it was time to stop stuttering either way.

"Are you alright? I heard some things..." he asked, but Hinata quickly nodded to reassure him.

"I told Sasuke I hated him which seemed to put him in his place."

"Nice job Hinata!"

"Thank you."

"I'm still going with the idea that I think he likes you in a way."

"I doubt it and even if he did, I wouldn't accept those feelings since he likes seeing me in pain."

"Eh...just saying my opinion." Naruto grinned before looking forward again which caused Hinata to decide it was time to probably relax since it was going to be hard work for the next week.

"You don't mean it." A sudden voice beside her interrupted her five second sleep.

"Hm?" she asked before realizing it was Sasuke. "What don't I mean Sasuke?"

"That you hate me. You're the kind of girl who doesn't hate someone, rather dislikes them."

Hinata took that into thought for a minute since she was never pointed in that direction before. "Maybe you're right about that, but I don't particulary like being a toy for you to kick around Sasuke. I'm asking for you to please stop and that we could possibly be friends?"

Sasuke took that into consideration and sat up to look her over to see if this was a girl he would want to be friends with. He then realized how...beautiful she really was with her long violet hair and casual clothing. A nervous swallow went down his throat before he replied in a calm tone. "I don't think it would be a good idea for us to be friends."

"Oh...well then would you stop teasing me please?"

That's when a sudden smirk crossed his features and it didn't look very nice either. He suddenly flicked her in the forehead while bringing his face closer to hers. "Then that would leave no fun for me."

Hinata couldn't believe him! He was the most stubborn, unforgiving, uncaring, low-life, asshole in the whole freaking world! She clenched her teeth and let one of the demon's chains loose. "I take back everything nice I've said to you and the apology for hurting you. You deserve all of the pain that is brought to you Sasuke Uchiha. And I do mean the phrase 'I hate you.' I don't like you one bit and I wish you would leave to another school."

Sasuke leaned back with a glare under his sunglasses, but then a smirk came onto his lips again which caused Hinata to be confused. The innocent look in her eyes came back as she turned away to the window. She couldn't believe she was mean to someone! It wasn't like her! She would have to apologize just to get the guilt off of her chest even if she didn't want to.

"You're the first person to stand up to me. I respect that much from you." she heard Sasuke say and then the blasting of his hard rock music from his ear phones as she watched the highway start to disappear into forest.

--

"Naruto, move over you big idiot!" Sakura harshly said while shoving him off her seat.

"I was barely on your seat Sakura so there's no need to become so angry." Naruto replied with a pout.

"Shut up Naruto; I'm trying to figure something out." she replied while texting on her phone with practiced fingers.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have to get back at...wait, why do I have to tell you?!"

Naruto automatically knew what Sakura was talking about and she had to warn Hinata as soon as possible. "What happened to you? In middle school you weren't like this..."

"I'm in high school now Naruto and I don't know about you, but I'd rather leave that life behind. I'm now the most popular girl in school and dating the most hottest guy around so shut the hell up and stay out of my business."

'Sheesh...' he thought while thinking back to their middle school years. Sakura was never this mean to anyone when it came to Sasuke. Mostly it was just arguments with them, but not pranking them or beating them up.

Suddenly, the bus went over a bumpy area causing Sakura's light weight body to jump a bit and move to where she was against Naruto's shoulder. She blushed and so did Naruto who calmly pushed her away before Sasuke could notice and go angry little demon boy on his ass.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled reluctantly.

"No problem Sakura." Naruto said before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to go to a back to school thing for a while. This chapter would've been up two hours ago if it weren't for that thing. Anyway, I decided to go ahead and put some NaruSaku in there finally. Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Camping and Fights

Hinata's eyes widened in excitement as the Wildlife Camp came into sight all around the bus as it stopped on a dirt road that ran along a wide field. She saw the towering trees on the left side of the bus with the field on her right. There were two cabins up on the top of a slight hill over to the left of the field. One she assumed for the girls and the other for the guys. There was a fire pit in the dead center of the green grass telling her that there might be s'mores later on this trip.

"Okay students, please unload your bags and meet around the fire pit to listen for cabin arrangements and about the activities that you'll be playing here for the next week." the teacher announced into a microphone from not being able to raise his voice loud enough over the excited group of Juniors.

Hinata couldn't move unfortunately since Sasuke had to be stubborn and not move until everyone behind him was walking down the isle in front of them. Her eyebrow twitched a bit, but she shook her anger off with a sigh and waited patiently until he finally stood up and began walking towards the entrance behind Sakura who held his hand happily. Naruto grinned as he walked behind Hinata, waiting for her to start walking first since he went by the rule: Ladies first.

"This is going to be fun don't you think Hinata?" Naruto asked, the same grin on his face.

"I sure hope so. This is my first trip to anywhere for fun rather than a business trip with my father." she spoke with a shy smile.

Naruto suddenly frowned as she turned around to walk down the steps without falling. He felt bad for Hinata, only going on business trips and not being allowed to come to an actual school until now. He shook his head in annoyance of all of the thoughts running through his head while on technical vacation.

After unloading all of the duffel bags and suitcases, the large bus drove off and Hinata took a large inhale with a smile. The wilderness smelt so...so natural instead of enhanced to smell like strawberries or something unnatural. Right then, she wanted to hold her arms out like she was flying and spin around to feel the earth around her in a whole different perspective. Of course, being the shy and kind girl she was, she didn't want to cause a scene or miss the announcements around the fire.

Situating the long strap of her dark purple duffel bag onto her right shoulder, she stood beside Naruto as a man with gray hair and a mask covering his face except for the right eye came to the center of the group of kids. He was smiling and Naruto's jaw dropped in disbelief. It was his old middle school science teacher who disappeared to go work somewhere else all of a sudden.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kakashi Hatake, but you can just call me Kakashi if you want. As you can see, there are two cabins behind me: one for the boys and one for the girls. The girls will be staying in the left with boys in the right and no, there will be no friends of the opposite sex coming over to the cabins. That's forbidden." he spoke with a smile still, watching some of the faces of couples drop into a tight frown or pout. "Anyway, here at Wilderness Camp, you'll be hiking and experiencing the real world when it comes down to nature. Depending on what group your in, some of you will not be staying in cabins tonight since there is also camping. By the end of the week, you'll be white water rafting down the river that runs down the mountain. That's how you'll be getting back to the buses."

Hinata distinctively heard some girls gape and make a disbelieving sound to the reason of not just riding back on a bus. She smiled shyly, not even knowing what white water rafting was. She then noticed some boys high fiving each other for only that reason so she thought it must be fun if so many people were already looking forward to it.

"Okay, I'm going to call out your group names and then all of you can have thirty minutes to set up your luggage in the cabin. Afterwards, you'll meet with your group and eat lunch then go to your first activity." Kakashi said and then was handed a clipboard with a single sheet of paper on it. "Okay, first group..."

Hinata zoned out for the next five groups since she was fascinated by some deer grazing on the steep hill behind the cabins. There was a mother and a fawn eating, the mother clearly alert by lifting her head every few seconds to listen to her surroundings. Naruto's sudden exclaim beside her caused her to jump and stare at him with wide, frightened eyes. He was grinning with his fist in the air, obviously happy about something.

"This is going to be great Hinata! With both of us in the same group, we'll be able to conquer anything this camp has to offer!" he lied his arm around her shoulders which caused her to blush as red as a tomato.

"W-What?" she stuttered, now panicking that she didn't hear the groups.

"Eh...you really have a free mind don't ya? We're in the same group!"

His arm relaxed by his side again as Hinata nodded with a smile, knowing at least that she had Naruto in her group.

"Okay, now go to your cabins and meet back here in thirty minutes. If you're not, then you'll be getting a lovely welcome from a blow horn." Kakashi grinned this time, knowing it was the most hilarious thing on earth to scare late people with a loud noise. Hinata waved to Naruto as she began walking towards her cabin and him doing the same towards his.

--

The cabin was long and wide, but not as big as some people hoped it would be. It was half the size of their cafeteria at least and the beds were bunk beds so Hinata could possibly make a new friend. It would be nice to have a girl friend who was in the same grade as her for these kinds of things. The cabin was split up into three different sections with the door in the middle one which was basically a lobby. It had a dusty couch and fire place for the colder nights. Then on either side of that, there were two rooms with bunk beds that looked as if they might fall if you sat on them.

Hinata steered right since she saw fewer girls walk into there and she'd rather not have so many girls in one spot. She had a history of claustrophobia and she wasn't taking any chances to push it. She took a bottom bunk, just in case she had to get up in the middle of the night or something. No one took the top bunk after ten minutes so she had the whole thing to herself. After placing her sleeping bag on the naked white mattress and tied it to the bars with some string, she headed outside. Temari and Tenten gave her plenty of tips before coming so nothing would go wrong with her first school trip.

Naruto actually was waiting for her in his warmer clothes that he brought for the first day. Hinata only put on an extra sweater and jacket, planning on adding another layer later on. "Wow, almost no other girls are out here right now. I wasn't expecting you to be out here for another five minutes."

"I-I didn't have much to unpack N-Naruto." she defended herself, a bit offended by the comment but shook it off. "Wh-Where's the rest of the group?"

"Oh, over there." Naruto pointed to where two kids were standing with their hands in their pockets for warmth.

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Shikamaru and the Devil himself standing there in human form: Sasuke. She kept telling herself it was coincidence and that life didn't hate her as much as she thought it could, but judging by the smirk that came upon Sasuke face, this wasn't much of a coincidence.

* * *

**There, I finally loaded another chapter. I'm going to try and load Ch. 10 this weekend, but I'm not promising anything.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: First Activities

"Sasuke..." Naruto warned with a glare, causing the smirk to fade into a tight frown.

"What?" Sasuke asked, taking his eyes reluctantly from Hinata who was shaking a bit.

"You know damn well what! Don't pick on Hinata while we're here! This is her first school trip and she deserves the enjoyment as much as you and I do."

Sasuke's smirk reappeared while glancing towards Hinata who nodded a bit pleadingly. "Fine Naruto, I won't pick on her here."

Naruto sighed with relief quietly and beckoned her to come out from behind him. Shikamaru didn't show much general interest as he looked at his surroundings, looking for some other people to come into their small group. Hinata thought that with Sasuke not picking on her or giving her any attention whatsoever, then this trip could possibly be good. Unfortunately for her, there was also a possibility of Sakura and some of her friends being in their group. Sakura may act nice, but Hinata wasn't that naive. She was angry and quite annoyed still for spraining her love's wrist.

"N-Naruto, who else is in o-our group?" she lightly tugged his coat sleeve.

"Eh...Sakura and some of her friends, Kiba Inuzuka who is another one of our friends, and some other people I've never paid attention to. Why?" he asked and then remembered what Sakura was about to say in the bus. Oh great. This trip was going to be so fun...

--

"So this is where you came to work Kakashi." Naruto grinned before taking a bite of some of the chili that was made for lunch.

Hinata's group had the counselor from before as their leader and Naruto was beyond excited. She didn't understand why exactly, but she was guessing that Naruto knew him from somewhere. She noticed he had to be in his early thirties at least or maybe late twenties.

The small group, made up of five guys and five girls, were in the middle of the field as far away as possible from the other spread out groups. Sakura was shoulder to shoulder with Sasuke since that's how far Kakashi would let them go to the cuddling ordeal. Hinata in-between Naruto and a brown-haired boy she'd never met before.

"Yes, I came to work here Naruto, is there a problem with that?" Kakashi asked while glaring slightly.

"Ah...no." Naruto waved his hands in front of him defensively.

"Okay then, well, I guess we should introduce ourselves so we know what to call each other for the next week." he sighed while suddenly pointing to Naruto to start off.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Hinata blushed as all eyes went on her. She hated introducing herself to a crowd of people even if most of them she knew already. "H-Hinata..."

She wouldn't bother with the last name since it wasn't that important. No one was going to call you your full name when trying to get your attention right? The brown-haired boy went next with a large grin, showing off his canines which were abnormally sharper and longer than everyone else's. "Kiba Inuzuka!"

Hinata clarified that he was like Naruto, but also like Sasuke with the ego problem. Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru went next and then Sakura's followers went next:

"Sakui!" A girl with black hair and brown eyes said, wearing a designer winter hat and other expensive clothes.

"And Sora!" The next girl said who had brown-blond hair and bright blue eyes, wearing the same thing as Sakui but in different colors.

'It's quite a coincidence that Sakura's followers names start with 'S.'' Hinata thought before turning her attention to the one other boy, finding his name to be Kouyou.

The next girl caught her attention, seeing the casual clothing and annoyed expression. "My name's Eclissi."

Her voice said that she was as bored as hell and didn't want to be there. Maybe Hinata could get to know her better and make a new friend.

"Alright, well, I guess all of you want to know what we're going to be doing first. It's a simple hike up a mountain called Hoshi Mountain. There are six mountains in Wilderness Camp in all, one for each group. This first activity is just to have you get used to the long walks and hikes you'll be experiencing. We're camping tonight so pack warm clothes, toiletries that you _need_, and probably an extra pair of shoes just in case they get wet." Kakashi spoke, purposely emphasizing the word 'need' for Sakura, Sora, and Sakui. "Meet back here in an hour."

The group split, leaving their food bowls behind to go to their cabins. Hinata was glad that she packed plenty of coats and an extra pair of water-proof tennis shoes or she would freeze tonight. She couldn't wait to go camping.

* * *

**I probably won't update until next weekend. It all depends on how busy I am.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hoshi Mountain

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No...!"

"Are we there now?"

"For God's sake, no!"

Naruto has been annoying Kakashi with that same question for over an hour now and everyone has been attempting to ignore it. "Well when will we be there then?!"

"Not for another two hours, now shut up before I push you down the mountain!"

Hinata smiled slightly, trying to hold back her laughter as Naruto pouted and continued walking in front of her. They've been hiking up the steep mountain for over an hour and luckily for the group, it wasn't a very tall one. No one had any trouble with the long hike except that their legs were starting to go numb from the decreasing temperature. Either way, Hinata was one to not complain since it's a miracle she was even allowed to come on this trip.

Hinata's thoughts and happy attitude shifted as a small rock was thrown at the back of her head. She turned around and was not surprised to see Sasuke smirking and tossing a small rock up and down in his hand. Well, the trip was alright except for the _thing_ standing behind her.

Another rock, larger in size this time, hit her again. This time she halted in her footing only for the Uchiha to stop a inch away from her back with a curious and amused look in his eyes. She turned around and held back as much anger as possible. "Please stop Sasuke."

"Why should I? You're not my mother." he smirked. He was now acting like a little kid with that attitude.

"It's annoying and I'd rather not be enemies on this trip. Actually, I would rather not be anything so I can enjoy this trip." Her stuttering was lost when she spoke to him.

"Oh...ouch, that really hurt." he sarcastically said while dramatically placing a hand over his heart. "What ever will I do?"

"You can start by shutting up."

Hinata's inner demon's chains were about to break if he didn't quit. "How about you go catch up to the group little princess?"

That did it for Hinata. There was a sastifying pop as she watched his head go to the side slightly, his cheek turning red from the harsh slap. "I said shut up!"

Sasuke touched his cheek slightly, a stinging sensation taking over as he stared wide eyed at her. An angry snarl of a voice came towards them. "What did you do to him?!"

Sakura was fuming and Naruto was attempting to hold her back as she stomped over. "Sakura-chan, stop!"

Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at her hand and then back at Sasuke's red cheek where a hand print was starting to form. "O-Oh no..."

"Hinata, look out!" Naruto called before Sakura could reach her. Hinata took a step back before slipping, avoiding the punch from behind. She fell to the cold ground as her enemy glared down at her with her fist ready.

"Sakura, that's enough." Sasuke suddenly said while grabbing her forearm, surprising Hinata. The demon who has been harassing her for weeks just stopped her from getting hurt. How unusual...

"S-Sasuke...?" Sakura asked, confused as she stared at him with wide, green eyes.

"Let's just go before the group notices anything happened." he spoke coldly at the path behind her, seeing that the group was far ahead.

"Are you okay?! Do you need to go see a nurse?! I can help you walk if you need to..." Sakura began ranting as both walked off, Sasuke closing his eyes to zone her out like usual.

Hinata sat there dumbfound before Naruto offered her a hand with a nervous smile. She accepted with a smile and then both began walking also. "Are you alright Hinata?"

"I'm fine...but I need to apologize to Sasuke. He didn't deserve..." she began, cut off by Naruto's laugh.

"That was the most awesome thing I've ever seen happen to him! First, you sprain his wrist and now, you bitch-slapped him right across the face! Nice going!" he grinned. Trying to change the subject to avoid her apologizing to the Uchiha, he then said, "I'll race you to the group!"

Hinata began running after him after he already started running. She was going to be sore from running up a mountain tonight.

--

"Ouch...Naruto, why did we have to race?" Hinata asked while sitting down on the cold ground, already expecting the pain.

They had finally arrived at the camp site where a single fire pit was already set up, black ashes remaining from the last trip. The group was on a hill that went off into a steep hill form down into the forest, but it had a great view of the mountains at dawn when the mist rose above them. There were wild berries to pick and eat around them in various bushes and trees. It really was an ideal camping area for a large camping group.

"Well, you didn't have to race me! You could've just forfeited the match and saved yourself the aching pain in your feet right now!" Naruto whined about being blamed and tried to defend himself from the situation.

"I-It's okay; it's not that big of a deal except for when we head back tomorrow. A blister might form on my foot, but I'll be okay." she smiled and then turned on her butt towards the fire pit where their instructor was standing.

"First thing of survival is..." Kakashi began and wanted someone to finish in boredom. He hated this part of the trip.

"Finding shelter!" Kiba yelled from beside Naruto, suddenly appearing causing Hinata to jump. She felt like an ant to the two tall teenagers so she stood up, but it didn't make much of a difference.

"Yeah, great, you got it right. Woo...anyway, all of you are _supposed_ to know how to set up a tent before coming here from a required course you took a week before you came. I hope all of you remember how to camp, because I'm not helping you." His eyes were half closed in boredom as he suddenly tossed all of the tent materials in front of the group. "Have fun."

Hinata sweat dropped before sighing and helping to pick up the tent materials with Naruto and Kiba. There was a total of four tents to be made, the counselor's not included since he set up in a matter of five minutes. The three went over to a clear, flat area of the hill only to set the tent up together.

"So Naruto, whose your friend?" Kiba asked while pushing the stakes into the ground with a rock.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga and this is actually her first year at school at all!" Naruto exclaimed with still some disbelief.

"You're kidding..." Kiba gaped before accidently hitting his finger with the rock. "Ow! Damn it all to fucking hell!"

"A-Are you o-okay?!" Hinata stuttered while immediately going over to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But damn, my finger hurts now!" he exclaimed while shaking it through the cool air.

"Nice job Kiba." Naruto snickered before dodging a rock coming at his head.

"Just finish nailing the stake in the ground so we can have something to eat before it becomes too dark to see or move." Kiba sneered while standing.

Naruto mocked him behind his back before pushing the stake in one last time and standing up. "Come on Hinata, the other groups are gathering!"

Hinata didn't have a choice of standing or not since Naruto dragged her over by the wrist.

--

Hinata took another bite of her dried fruit slowly since it wasn't the most appetizing taste in the world. It was their dinner: Dried fruit in a bag. Hinata just shook it off with a smile and accepted it was all part of the experience of camping. Naruto was complaining towards Kakashi still about the food which made her smile more since it was entertainment. Before they had to go to bed though, she promised herself to go near the cliff's edge to stare up at the stars cascading near the mountain tops from a far view.

Hinata stood up, clutching her jacket closer to her as she chewed a piece of dried apple in disgust. She didn't like apples, dried or not, but she didn't want to waste any of the food. It would annoy Kakashi and animals would smell it from miles away. She didn't know about everyone else, but she didn't want to wake up to a bear sniffing around the camp site.

Her legs dangled off the steep edge as she stared out at the stars and light mist hazing over the mountain tops. It was a very beautiful site. If only someone was here to share it with her...

"Mind if I join you?" she heard a deep, male voice ask in boredom.

* * *

**There, I finally updated after almost two weeks. I'll add the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Affection Under the Stars

Hinata turned to see Sasuke Uchiha with his hands shoved in his black, water-proof pants. He had the usual stoic expression on his face as he stared at her for an answer. She couldn't believe her eyes or ears. Sasuke Uchiha, the man who has been harrassing her, wants to now sit and watch the stars with her. This couldn't be happening...

"No, I'm not going to push you down the hill." He spoke with a slight glare. "I just want to sit down and...talk."

Hinata blinked before turning around, afraid to give an answer, but Sasuke seemed to take it as a yes either way. He sat cross-legged while looking up at the stars also, forgetting about his troubles for a few minutes in peace. "Why do you want to talk to me?"

His black coals of eyes averted over to meet her purple-white stone ones. "When you slapped me today, it got me thinking about a few things."

"You mean like another way to hurt me or possibly kill me?" she snapped at him while turning away. "Go ahead and push me off the cliff since you're probably dying to see me in pain."

"I'm not here to be mean to you!" he snapped back with a glare. "Can you hear me out before making an assumption of my next action?"

"Fine..." she spoke reluctantly.

"You're the first person to ever stand up to me from my bullying. Most others leave the school or avoid me at all times throughout the year. No, not you. You remained gentle and kind no matter what I did to you. Finally, instead of running away, you took action to the problem by showing me how much you wanted me to stop picking on you." He let a sigh before continuing. "I guess where I'm trying to get to is...an apology."

It was hesitant as he spoke that unknown words that has never escaped his lips before. It tingled his lips in a fashion of not knowing what the word was. Hinata's eyes were wide in shock and then they softened to think through what he had said. 'He's probably just lying to hurt me more later on. That's his personality isn't it? Naruto said this is how he acts to people most of the time...'

"You're lying." she spoke quietly only to not be heard.

"What did you say?" he asked in a monotone.

"You're lying Sasuke Uchiha! It's just one of your plans to hurt me emotionally which is the worst kind of pain! After weeks of torture and rudeness from you, I'm smart enough to know that an apology can never come from your mouth and be serious!"

"But I am being serious!" he snarled angrily while gripping her upper arms to have her look at him in the eye. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to even say apology? When I say a word that has never left my mouth, I mean it! Me picking on you is officially in the past and I want you to return to the present to think straighter. I don't want to pick on you anymore. Okay? You, out of everyone even my family, showed me that violence is not for your entertainment. You showed me what my brother was in his high school years and now he's in jail for it!"

Hinata stared shocked, her arms warming from the shared body heat. She didn't know the reason behind his rudeness, but her quick deduction came up with the idea of Sasuke wanting to be like his brother, like most siblings. Her sister wanted to be like her: A sweet, kind girl who studies everyday and makes straight A's.

"So...you're only mean to me because of your brother?" she asked quietly.

His head placed on her shoulder as he slumped forward from the exhaustion of the yell. "It's just a regular sibling rivalry you could say. The younger sibling wants to be like their older sibling, looking up to them for advice and help. I was foolish to listen to him when he said: "The only way you'll make it in this world is to fight your way through it and forget about your love for everyone else." God, I was such a stupid kid back then."

"And you still are?" Hinata finished for him, wanting him to admit to his mistakes. She didn't even mind him leaning against her at that moment.

"Yes, I'm still a stupid kid."

Hinata finally realized how much pain he had gone through throughout his life from listening to his older brother. Sasuke just wanted to become a regular high school kid with friends and a special love for one of them, even if his cold personality won't change. It would be enough for him.

Hinata's arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, her head on his shoulder also. The embrace was a sign of truce and possibly something else that the two didn't realize yet. All they knew is that they were now friends who wanted to help each other through the problems in their way to a better life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Plan

The next day at dawn, the group hiked down a shorter trail that only took two hours which caused Naruto to get pissed and to start to yell at Kakashi. Everyone attempted to ignore the loud noise of the hyperactive teenager even though that was quite challenging.

"You made us climb up a mountain for five fucking hours and now we're traveling down a two hour long path that we could've taken in the first place?!" Naruto yelled.

"God damn it Naruto, shut the hell up!" Kakashi yelled while pushing him down the rocky hill. Naruto summersaulted down the hill with a loud yell, but it slowly faded as he kept speeding forward.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed with worry.

"He'll be fine." Kakashi replied with a smile to dissolve her worry back in its box.

"God, I'm freezing!" Kiba complained beside her to break her focus on Naruto for good.

"A-Ano...how is your thumb Kiba-san?" she asked.

"It's fine, but I'm afraid it will fall off from frostbite in this cold. Hopefully it will be warmer back at base." he grinned.

Hinata smiled and nodded before looking towards her other side since someone came up beside her. Sasuke walked without any expression in his face even though his nose was turning red from the cold. He must've been trying to ignore it.

"A-Aren't you cold Sasuke?" Hinata asked nervously while eyeing him to watch his movements. She may have accepted his truce, but that doesn't mean she couldn't still be wary.

"I'm fine, the cold isn't bothering me." he replied without sparing her a glance.

Sakura's evil smirk faded as she noticed that Sasuke wasn't going to push Hinata into one of the bordering trees or down the hill to share the same fate as Naruto. She actually was noticing actual small talk between them instead of insults. Something wasn't right and it was making her angry that Hinata maybe trying to take away her man. She saw her followers too busy flirting with another guy in the group to help her out so she would just have to go in on her own.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" she grinned while coming up beside him and cuddling with his arm. "I'm cold and tired, can you carry me the rest of the way there?"

"The mountain is too steep for me to carry you." he spoke while glancing over to her.

Sakura batted her eye lashes with a pout on her lips. "Please Sasuke-kun."

"No." he replied while looking at her this time.

Her eyes averted from his slightly glaring ones before she slipped under his arm for warmth. She glanced over to Hinata to see the reation, but Hinata had completely ignored the whole scene by talking to Kiba again. Her teeth clenched, but she continued to stay under Sasuke's arm for warmth since she was now becoming a bit cold.

"Oh, so you didn't beat us down the mountain Naruto? I think I should push you again." Kakashi threatened towards the boy who was dizzy and upside down against a large boulder.

"You...bastard..." he spoke in a tired voice.

--

Back at base camp, Sakura found Ino talking with Karin near the cabin, another girl in the group of followers with Sakura. Karin had red hair with black eyes, but didn't wear any pink on the trip being that all of it wasn't worth ruining on the trip.

"Ino, we have to invoke the plan against the Hyuuga tonight. Sasuke was actually being nice to her!" Sakura exclaimed angrily while crossing her arms her chest. "That bitch is trying to steal away my man!"

"Well, we can't let that just slip by now can we?" Ino smiled devilishly.

"Hinata isn't going to be able to show her face again to the world after we're done with her tonight. Do you have it?" Sakura asked with an evil smile as well.

"Yeah, but a lot of them died because of the cold, but there's enough."

"Good, slide them into the shower while Hinata is in it. She'll scream and run outside which will be the end of her little reputation."

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's a pretty short chapter, but suck it up. Next update should be today if I feel like typing anymore.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Embarrassment

Hinata sat around the large fire pit in the field with Naruto and his three friends along with Sakura and a few of hers. Sasuke had his arm Sakura in boredom, thinking about a few things as Naruto and Kiba were yelling at each other about a game of rock, paper, scissors. Apparently, they were accusing each other of cheating in the last game they played of it.

"A-Ano, I'm going to bed you guys. I-I'll see you tomorrow." she spoke while standing up and bowing a bit before walking towards the cabin. Sakura held back a smirk and then glanced back at Ino who gave her the thumbs up from a shadow caused by the cabin.

"What is Ino signaling you for?" Sasuke asked suddenly causing her to jump.

"Oh, nothing." she smirked before cuddling up against him more.

--

Hinata went over towards the single shower of her side of the cabin with a towel and everything. The steaming water would feel so good on her muscles after today's and yesterday's hikes. Her legs felt so weak and shaky still even though it's been hours since they arrived.

She stripped down and stepped into the cramped shower, not caring if the water took five minutes to become semi-warm. She hummed to herself for a minute or two before turning the water off and grabbing her towel, not noticing Ino creeping up beside the shower curtain with a small bucket full of earth worms. She dumped them near the edge of the shower so they could slip in easily from the water. Hinata didn't notice until she felt something slimy on her foot.

Ino ran out of the bathroom area right as Hinata screamed bloody murder, it being heard across the whole campus and caused the boys around the fire to look towards the cabin. Naruto's eyes widened towards Sakura's smirk and he ran towards the cabin, not caring if it was the girls cabin. Kiba and Shikamaru followed quickly afterwards with Sasuke being left puzzled.

He glanced towards Sakura who was now laughing and that's when he stood up and began to follow. "Sasuke-kun, wait!"

Sasuke began running just like the rest of the boys towards the main entrance way. Naruto was the first to open it, ignoring the rules and running in towards Hinata. God, what a stupid idea since Hinata was standing in the room with only a towel on and dripping wet.

"Hinata...!" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and blushed at the sight in front of him.

Hinata's eyes widened and she screamed again from a boy seeing her and that's when Shikamaru came in and dragged him away from the doorway. Sasuke was the only one who had control of his hormones at the moment so he walked in next and embraced Hinata's shivering body. She was frightened and embarrassed.

"God, what did Sakura do to you? You look like you've just seen a ghost." he spoke while letting his arms fall to not cause any accusation of cheating.

Hinata couldn't answer and Shikamaru came back in with a frown on his face. He saw a worm on the floor, squirming from the cold. "I think I just found out what made her scream." he said while picking up the worm.

"Of course..." Sasuke sighed. "Go notify the teachers before this gets any worse. Hey, girl from our group!" he called towards the tomboy who just walked in from their group. "Take care of Hinata."

Eclissi was puzzled, but nodded anyway and walked over to comfort Hinata while Sasuke left to go have a little word with Sakura.

--

"What are you talking about Sasuke? I was helping you with your goal to hurt Hinata!" Sakura smiled happily while embracing him.

"I stopped that last night after finally realizing it isn't any fun anymore. I think you should apologize to Hinata." he spoke while gripping her shoulder and pushing her back.

"Can't you see that she's trying to take you away from me?!" Sakura pleaded with anger.

"She isn't flirting with me in any sort Sakura. She's just a friend and that's it. Now, go apologize." he spoke with a slight glare. If he was going to have friends, he would have to be protective of them even if it made it seem that he loved them.

With that last sentence, he walked off towards his cabin with the rest of the boys who were standing ten feet away to give them some privacy. Sakura stood shocked and then grew angry once again.

"That didn't work out as well as you'd hoped." Karin spoke quietly.

"No, it worked out just fucking fine Karin!" Sakura yelled sarcastically. "Sasuke is obviously finding interest in her now and I'm just going to have to break it anyway I can!"

"Jeez Sakura, take it easy. Sasuke just wants to be friends with her..." Ino spoke next.

"I'm going to bed." Sakura huffed out while storming towards the cabin, not caring that Hinata was crying from the incident.

* * *

**If you have a problem with my made-up character, then just shut up. I don't want to hear any bad comments about it. Anyway, I'll update very soon since I have nothing better to do this weekend.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Cheating and Confusion

The next morning, Hinata's group was going rock climbing and despite her embarrassment from the night before, Hinata joined in on the activity. It was a short hike towards the slab of rock where another instructor was waiting to help assist with the beginners. Hinata began to shake from the height of the gray rock and saw how flat and slanted it was. How do you rock climb that?

"Okay, this isn't the rock climbing most of you were probably thinking of I'm sure. Instead, you'll be harnessed and you'll be "walking" up the mountain instead. You don't have to go to the top, but you do have to go at least once." Kakashi announced with his eyes half-closed again in boredom of making the speech God knows how many times since he's been working there.

The area the group was standing on to look at the rock was a hill with many trees to lean on and also possibly be killed on if you fall. Hinata saw an edge near the slab of rock with a tree on it so she went over there and sat. Her head felt light-weight as she stared down the hill and up the slab, thinking of the worst that could happen to her.

"Who would like to go first?" Kakashi suddenly smiled and quite a few people raised their hands.

Naruto and Kiba came to sit beside Hinata who was holding her knees against her in fright and embarrassment still. She decided to watch at the first two people going which was Sakura and Eclissi, who looked annoyed as usual. Sasuke walked over and sat in front of Hinata while watching his girlfriend climb since she was yelling to get his attention.

"Sakura didn't apologize?" he asked towards her, not sparing her a glance as usual.

"S-Sakura?" she stuttered, not understanding. "W-Why would she have to a-apologize?"

"She's the one who planned for you to scream and run out in a towel to be embarrassed. You couldn't hear her laughing evilly around the fire?" he asked while now taking his attention away from Sakura.

"I didn't know she d-did that..." Hinata blushed while remembering. She buried her face into her hands to hide the blush and slight tears welling up in her eyes.

"Just ignore her." he spoke coldly.

"Sasuke-kun, Eclissi is done so now you can climb while I am!" Sakura yelled towards him and sure enough, Eclissi was walking over from climbing not even ten feet up. She thought of it as annoying.

"Yeah, I'm coming." he slightly rose his volume for her to hear. Sakura believed him and was forced to start climbing before he even stood up. "God, I really don't want to climb right now."

"W-Well, then don't." Hinata offered while blushing out of nervousness.

"Sakura will have my head later and I don't want to hear her complaining anymore than anyone else does." he sighed before walking over to harness up.

"God, Sasuke is such a...crap, what's the right word?" Naruto wondered while tapping his chin in thought.

"Idiot? Asshole? Confused bastard?" Kiba suggested with boredom.

"Along those lines I think." Naruto guessed while shrugging.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked while walking over, surprising everyone.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked, a little bit happy that she was talking to him. He couldn't help that he still had a slight attraction to the Haruno ever since middle school.

"I need to talk to you." she smiled, an evil plan spinning through her head.

--

Sasuke was near the top, having a view of everyone watching him in amazement as he didn't even slip or start to sweat. Something in particular caught his eye the most which made a slight hurt and angry feeling rush through him. There, up against a tree where no one could see them except himself, was Sakura and Naruto kissing or rather making out. His teeth clenched as he suddenly began walking down the mountain in boredom, not bothering to reach the top. The helmet was annoying him anyway.

As he removed the harness from around his waist, his expression remained calm and collected as he began walking back to the small group. Hinata scooted over near the rock more so he had room, but he walked past them and towards the kissing couple.

"So, I go out with you and then you cheat on me?" he asked while standing a few feet beside them, leaning against another tree. His glare was hard enough to kill if that was possible.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelped while turning towards him with a guilty look. "I-I..."

"Wow..." Naruto was in a daze since he had nothing to do with it. The make out session was unexpected for him, but it was a plan to Sakura.

"Don't try and explain yourself Sakura. I know Naruto had nothing to do with it since he would be running away by now."

'Oh no.' she thought, her plan failing. She wanted Sasuke to become more protective of her so he wouldn't talk to Hinata at all since he would be with her. Karma got the upper hand though and now a break up was coming. "Naruto took advantage of me Sasuke-kun!"

"Save it Haruno. I never loved you anyway. You were just using me as an image figure and I knew it from the beginning. We're through." he spoke calmly, a little relieved that Sakura finally did something that gave him a reason to end his relationship with her.

As he walked off, Sakura was left with her mouth gaping open in shock as he immediately went back to talk with Hinata who was shaking from the heights fear. She no longer had Sasuke Uchiha as a boyfriend and she was the cause of it. If this got out, her reputation was going down the drain.

* * *

**Let the SasuXHina BEGIN!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Slipping Off the Edge

Hinata was the last one to go on the rock climbing wall and she was regretting it so much. Now, the only way that the group can go back to base and have lunch was if she could make it fifteen feet up. She could barely look at the rock's height without growing frightened so how was she supposed to climb up fifteen feet? Oh, why did the world hate her?

Hinata stepped into the harness easily and put on the helmet with shaking hands. As Kakashi held the lead rope tightly, telling her he was ready for her to start climbing, she mentally screamed and shook her head. Her fear of heights was starting to bring tears to her eyes it was so bad. As she bent over and placed her hands on the face of the rock, she felt all eyes on her. Now, pressure was causing her hands to become sweaty as she placed her foot on part of the rock. She stepped up shakily and slowly and continued to do so until about ten feet. That's the point where she decided to look down and start to freak out.

"I-I can't do it..." she shook violently, memories flashing before her eyes.

Her foot was on part of the slab that was slightly sticking out, a good resting spot for her foot. That is until that part of the rock broke and she screamed while trying to hug the rock for safety. She heard Naruto starting to yell at Kakashi to let her down and to forget about the fifteen feet deal.

"Kakashi, she's frightened to death! Let her down!" he exclaimed with a glare.

"I guess you're right..." Kakashi spoke slowly and then Sakura stepped in with a helpful smile.

"But this is a way for her to face her fears. Why not let her keep going?" she ushered on.

"Sakura, she isn't moving so there's no point. Ten feet is close enough for me so I'm letting her down." Kakashi spoke before looking up and calling up to Hinata. "Hinata, I want you to slowly start coming down. Don't be afraid."

Sakura grimaced as the girl began to shakily come down from the rock and that's when she put her hand over her heart dramatically. "I feel faint..."

With that, she tilted over into Naruto who hit Kakashi knocking him off balance. The swaying motion of the rope tightening and loosening was killing her. That's when there was a snap. The rope had snapped and fallen away from her, leaving her helpless at eight feet up a titled rock slab without any safety rope to hold her up.

"God damn it Sakura!" she heard Naruto yell in anger. "Now, Hinata has a risk of falling to her fucking death!"

Hinata's eyes let their tears fall freely at the thought of dying at age sixteen. She then heard a savior voice and a shuffling with ropes. "I'll get her."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with slight anger.

"Shut up Sakura." he spoke coldly while tying the rope to his harness and handing the end to Kakashi.

Hinata closed her eyes, ignoring the yells and slight scraping of tennis shoes against the rock. Finally, someone's arm wrapped around her waist and another body touched hers. Her feet touched ground and that's when she collapsed fully in her savior's arms who held her up reluctantly.

"Hinata?" Hinata heard her name being called by someone as she was led down onto the ground that was slightly sticking out for the people to stand on. "Hinata, are you alright?"

'That's not Naruto's voice...or Kiba's...or Shikamaru's...' she thought before focusing her blurry gaze on the person who was holding them in her lap. "Sasuke...?"

"God Hinata, are you alright?!" Naruto exclaimed while kneeling beside her.

"I'm...fine..." she spoke slowly before sitting up and then blushing at how she was in Sasuke's lap. He pushed her off and stood up only to begin to walk off back to camp.

"Are you healthy enough to walk?!" Naruto continued on with the questions.

"Yes, I just n-need a-a minute." she smiled slightly, a blush still tainting her pale cheeks.

"Good thing Sasuke came up onto the rock and grabbed you before you could slip off completely." he sighed with relief.

"S-Sasuke saved me?"

"Yeah, surprisingly enough. Unfortunately, he's in one of his moods so he didn't stick around for long."

"A-Ano...I-I think I can walk now."

Her legs shakily hoisted her back up and then she saw Sakura having a talk with Kakashi who seemed more than annoyed and angry. Hinata decided to start walking back to camp like everyone else, but Naruto and Kiba came up beside her to make sure she wasn't going to slip or fall from dizziness. Though, she was still wondering why Sasuke would _volunteer_ to go up and save her life. It didn't make sense, but maybe he wasn't as bad as people give him credit for. And besides, he was her friend now right?

* * *

**Next update might be tonight, but I doubt it so expect it this week sometime...hopefully.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Let's Go on a Scavenger Hunt!

"That sounds like the most retarded activity." Sasuke snorted with a smirk towards Kakashi who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't plan the activities you know? It's just a simple scavenger hunt with a group member at night." Kakashi replied. "The scavenger hunt will start at five and you'll have until eight to finish it since there are thirty items to find. Each item you find will have a clue as to where the next item is so don't worry about that. You'll be equipped with a compass and flashlight, but you're responsible for warmth. And no, it isn't a race to get the item first before another team since every team has a different list of different items."

"Can we choose partners?!" Sakura intertwined her hands in front of her with her eyes glittering towards him.

"Now since you asked Sakura...no. I'm picking partners for this group and I don't want to hear any complaining with who you get." he replied coldly towards her. "Now, it is 4:45 so go back to the cabin and dress warmly and any items you'll think you'll need."

The group members stood up from the circle and headed back to the cabins in some excitement. There would be no adults supervising this activity and it was all happening at night! Hinata was hoping to have maybe Kiba or Naruto as a partner, but anyone was fine to her. She already forgave Sakura for her "accidental" fall almost causing her to lose her life in the process.

"Hey Hinata-san!" Hinata heard someone call right as she was about to walk into the right side of the cabin to pack her bag. She saw Sakura grinning while coming through the door, but then it turned sour as she stormed over. "You better hope to not get Sasuke-kun or I'll beat you up so bad that no one will even know it's you. Do you hear me?!"

"S-Sakura...?" Hinata began while trembling and backing a bit into the cabin room, Sakura following. "I-I c-can't control..."

"I know you can't control who you get as a partner, but for your sake, you better not get Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed before storming over to the other side of the cabin.

"Wow, you're actually going to take that from that Haruno bitch?" Hinata heard someone say in a boring tone.

She turned around to see Eclissi standing there with an emotionless look with a black bag on her back. "A-Ano, I'm sure she's just joking."

"Hinata-san, Haruno isn't going to kid around with something like that. If you do get that Uchiha bastard as a partner, fight back when Sakura comes after you. That's all the advice I can give." she spoke before walking out of the cabin room.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment, but went over to her dark purple bag and began packing an extra jacket, flashlight, and batteries. The mountains will kill you if you didn't wear anything warm and she knew that. Right now, she would like to live to see graduation at least.

--

"Alright, now I'll announce the teams and then you'll each get a number that says which one of those paths to take. Your first clue you'll find just by walking down until the end of the trail. Anyway, the teams are: Kiba and Eclissi, Shikamaru and Sora, Kouyou and Sakui..." Kakashi stopped because his watch beeped all of a sudden.

Hinata nervously fidgeted as Sakura's evil smile and glare came even harder on her as she stood by Naruto who had his fingers crossed to get hoping to get someone in particular. For her sake, Hinata hoped it was her. Kakashi shook his head before turning his watch alarm off completely. "Sorry about that guys, now then, the other two teams will be: Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke and Hinata."

Hinata's hands shook now as Sakura yelled out in frustration again. "You're dead Hyuuga!"

Kakashi glared at Sakura for her to stop or she wouldn't participate at all and would have to sleep outside that night. Sakura let out an angry huff as her partner was handed a card with a number on it. Hinata went to stand beside Sasuke hesistantly as he was handed a number.

"W-What number is it Sasuke-san?" she stuttered while trying to see.

"We're going to path 15 so let's go ahead and go." he spoke in an emotionless voice before walking off even as Kakashi was explaining something. Hinata followed quickly afterwards, seeing some other teams going down their path.

"Th-That path doesn't look so s-safe..." she began, but Sasuke snorted with a smirk.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine and definitely be back by eight. I don't care if we win or not so we can take our time. Besides, if we get lost, they gave us each a flare gun just in case." Sasuke continued smirking.

The path was a dirt path with thick trees along the sides, making it impossible to see to the side. Hinata pulled her hat down a bit more over her ears and zipped up her jacket collar more to cover her nose. It was already becoming colder out by the second and she was going to be stuck out here for three hours looking for clues in the dark. To make it worse, there were wild animals around and her partner choice was going to be the cause of her death when it was all over with.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Realization

"S-Sasuke, I see the end of the trail up ahead." Hinata spoke quietly and he nodded, knowing she was just trying to break the silence that has been going on for the last five minutes.

He sighed while walking up to one of the trees near the end only to read a letter stapled to it. "'Go North for two miles and then take twenty paces East.'"

"Th-That sounds easy, right?" Hinata asked with a hopeful smile.

"Knowing Kakashi, there is probably a catch throughout this first clue. It'll be hard at first and gradually easier as we make it towards the end."

Hinata silently followed her so called "leader" as he continued walking North, not bothering to use his compass which frightened her. What if they got lost in the woods? What if they walk straight into a bear den without knowing it? All the horrifying questions caused her to take out her compass from her pants pocket. Once she saw the needle pointing towards the letter 'N' on it, she let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Well that's nice." she heard Sasuke suddenly say and she looked up to see him smirking while slightly glancing at her. "You thought I was taking us the wrong way. I know which way North is without a stupid compass okay? And no, I'm not going to get us lost on purpose."

Hinata nervously smiled and laughed before looking ahead at the darkening path. She let her fear take control as her legs started to shake and her eyes became shifty. It was going to be a long night for both of them.

--

"Sakura, would you slow down?!" Naruto exclaimed while running to catch up to the angry female.

"Shut up you idiot." she glared while reading their first clue again under the little light left in the sky.

"God, you seriously have anger problems." he huffed. "Let me see the clue at least."

"Why the hell should I? You'll just get us lost."

"I will not!"

"I'm still not letting you."

"You know what? Maybe I should just leave you out here to rot Sakura."

Sakura's steps haltered and her eyes turned even angrier. "Excuse me?!"

Naruto couldn't believe he was being so mean to his first crush, but she had turned into a bitch the last few years. The only reason he ever liked her now would be because of her beautiful looks like most guys would. "All you've turned into is a bitch with no caring feelings for other people! Just because you are now the most popular girl in school doesn't mean you have to be so mean to people! God, we've been friends for _years_ and you're as mean to me as you are to Hinata! Why don't you just go fall down a cliff and die?!"

Sakura's eyes had widened in pure shock at what was just said to her. She has never been spoken this mean to; even when she was picked on back in Elementary School. Naruto's anger-filled eyes toned down to exhaustion and disbelief from his speech. Before he could cause anymore tension between them, he began walking down the path again, Sakura following shortly afterwards.

--

"Is it just me or is that a house up ahead?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"There's a house up ahead so it isn't just you." Sasuke replied in a monotone, not caring if there was a house.

Hinata didn't like the fact that there was an abandoned house out in the middle of the woods or that there was a sign coming up saying: Ninjou Forest or in other words, Bloodshed Forest. She let out a worried whimper as they stepped onto the path and it suddenly dropped 10 degrees in temperature.

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh and halted in his steps only to grab her chin with his index finger and thumb. "Would you calm down? Your chattering teeth are annoying the hell out of me."

Hinata secretly blushed at such closeness to his perfect face which was only an inch away. Luckily it was dark or she would never hear the end of it from him. "S-Sorry..."

Sasuke stepped back and began walking again, Hinata following quietly again. She gasped suddenly at another cold rush down her spine and the fact that a transparent human just appeared twenty feet up the path and disappeared. "I knew there was a catch...that damn teacher, sending us into haunted woods."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Scavenger Hunt Ruined

Hinata and Sasuke kept walking through the dark woods, Hinata silently clenching onto Sasuke's jacket sleeve in fear of becoming lost. He didn't seem to mind or even acknowledge the action as he led the way throughout the clues. There were no prizes, just clues that you have to find and return at the end of the scavenger hunt.

Sasuke held the flashlight towards the road at his feet, avoiding any visible roots from tree or dead animals possibly. They were on clue 25 and only had one hour to find the rest. The next clue was leading them deeper into the woods where even a flashlight couldn't penetrate the darkness.

"Sasuke...maybe we should turn back?" Hinata offered quietly, hearing unknown noises around her that didn't belong to any animals.

"We don't have very many left, I think you can survive another hour." he replied curtly, ignoring the light scream that made the girl beside him jump a foot in the air.

There were no animal sounds around them, only other footsteps and wailing that were constantly being heard. Normally Hinata didn't believe in ghosts, but the forest was causing her to change her opinion rapidly. "Can we please go back?"

Sasuke spared her frightened expression a glance, but then turned back to the front. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll never hear the end of it from Naruto."

"So it's your selfishness that is keeping us out here?!" she exclaimed.

"Pretty much." A smirk spread across his face at that moment.

Suddenly, something shoved Hinata into him, his feet halting in annoyance. She was now practically crying in fear into his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso. He noticed that her embraces were so much more comfortable than Sakura's, but ignored it soon after. He couldn't suddenly start liking a girl that he used to pick on after he broke up with his girlfriend.

Hinata let go of him abruptly, blushing at what she had just done. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't bother, it's alright. I understand you're frightened, but it would take us longer to go back the way we came. Let's just continue with this scavenger hunt and get it over with. Okay?" he asked, actually waiting for an answer instead of going with his response to the question.

"O-Okay."

"Okay, the next clue states that we should be coming up to the next one in about twenty more paces." he reassured her while walking again.

His eyes widened in an instant when he finally acknowledged someone was clinging onto his jacket sleeve in fear and for more warmth. Sasuke's eyes shortly scanned Hinata's figure under the faint light through the thick canopy of dying trees. It was petite like most girls he hangs out with, or used to since they were Sakura's friends. Her milky, lavender eyes were the exact opposite of his, almost as if their instruments of vision were Yin and Yang in different forms. Before he started to stare to engulf more detail of the beautiful teenager beside him, his mind clicked back into reality as the next clue appeared faintly in the dark.

"What's the stuff c-covering the tree?" Hinata pointed out, releasing her grip to touch the soft hairs sticking from a vine crawling up the tree.

Sasuke snatched her hand away in an instant, a yelp escaping her. "Don't touch something you don't know anything about. That's poison ivy smart one."

Hinata blushed, only to try and tug her wrist away from the Uchiha's tight grip. "S-Sasuke...please let go."

"Hm? Oh, sorry." he came back to reality once again by letting go of her wrist, a light blush actually beginning to taint his pale cheeks.

"How do we obtain the clue?"

"I say we leave it."

"B-But we need it to win the competition!"

"I'm not risking it with the poison ivy practically covering the tree."

With that, his eyes quickly read the clue nailed to the tree with the flashlight assisting his vision. Then he turned on his heel to begin to walk away if Hinata didn't start reading something else that wasn't on the clue that he recalled from his memory. "Hinata?"

"Sasuke, we should turn back." she quietly spoke while backing away slightly.

An annoyed sigh escaped his lips again as he turned to meet her gleaming eyes under the moonlight. "Why now?"

"The tree has words carved into it, but I could only make out 'go back.'" she poked her fingers together.

"Oh for God's sake, it's a haunted trail! Kakashi sent us here because he's trying to scare me out of a challenge. Whatever you're reading is probably some stupid superstition from a century ago. Now, let's get this damn scavenger hunt over with before we turn into ice cubes." he snarled while pulling her along forcefully.

"S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored the exclaims that she could read the rest of it when his flashlight hit it and that they really needed to turn back. There was a sudden snap causing both teenagers to halt in their steps which wasn't a good idea. Suddenly, the ground left their feet and they fell into a pitch black hole that had to be 10 feet deep. Even worse, there was another warning scratched into the dry dirt on the side of the circular hole.

* * *

**Wow, I haven't updated for probably over a month now. Well, I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter and I'll try to update again this weekend. Not promising anything though.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Cold to Warm

"Y-You should've listened to me." Hinata spoke quietly while tapping her fingers together while sitting down on the cold ground.

"Okay, yes, I should've listened to you. I admit it, but blaming who was right or wrong isn't going to help us get out of this hole." Sasuke spoke calmly while standing beside her, his eyes scanning their enclosure.

"M-Maybe we should sit down and stay here until help comes. I don't r-really want to try to get out when there's another message written for us to read." she said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh for God's sake, I don't see another message!" he exclaiming, snarling slightly.

"It's right there! Point your flashlight to it!" she argued back while pointing to the wall in front of her.

The Uchiha sighed while bringing the light up to the wall, seeing the message scratched into the wall. "'Suffer thy fate?' What are we in, the colonial times?"

"Sasuke, these messages...just forget it. You won't listen to me."

He snorted in annoyance as she hugged herself for warmth only to sit down next to her. "Fine, we'll sit here until help comes, but when they find us we'll be icicles."

Hinata's face began to turn red from the cold right as he said that, her pulling her knees up to her chest. Her memory clicked at that moment, remembering she brought an extra jacket. She pulled off her bag and found her heavy, black winter coat which she lied over herself so her legs could also warm up. Her exhausted eyes gazed over at her partner who was calmly lying down on the hard ground, staring up at some visible stars. His ankles were crossed casually while his hands rested behind his head as a pillow.

Hinata then noticed he wasn't wearing an extra jacket and she was sure his face was slightly red even though the flashlight was off. "Sasuke, aren't you cold?"

"I'm fine." he replied curtly, his eyes closing. The Hyuuga furrowed her eyebrows at his sudden change in attitude. Then again, it has been changing back and forth from smart-ass to calm all evening. "Are you?"

The sentence caught her off guard. "W-What?"

"I asked, are you cold?" The Uchiha's eyes opened, the black orbs slightly visible from the moon's light.

"I'm fine; I brought an extra jacket so..."

"But you're still shivering."

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be caught in a hole at night up in the mountains. Please don't worry about me Sasuke."

Hinata lied down also, using the jacket as a blanket. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arm around her waist and she felt her body against something warm. Her eyes shot open to see she was against Sasuke's chest which caused her eyes to widen and a blush to arise on her cheeks. God, if Sakura were to see them right now, she would be dead within a second. "Your teeth were chattering and annoying me to death."

"A-Ano, sorry. How long was I asleep?" she asked, having lost track of time and noticing she was tired.

"Five minutes." he replied, the vocals vibrating his chest under her.

The Hyuuga heiress nodded slightly only to close her eyes, but then began to wonder about something. "What about Sakura? Wouldn't she be mad if I was against you like this?"

"Sakura and I broke up during the rock climb this morning. She took advantage of Naruto's small mind and began to make-out with him so I would hate him and stay away from you. I don't understand why she would think I was that dumb."

"How would making out with Naruto help you stay away from me?"

"She thought that I would be too busy protecting her from other guys. Even if Naruto took advantage of her in that situation, I wouldn't be more protective. Hell, I didn't even love her when we were going out."

"Then why were you with her?"

"I don't know. I really don't know...all I know is is that the next time I get a girlfriend, I'll have feelings for her."

"That's g-good. That's what relationships should have in them: some kind of attraction towards one another."

"I don't know what that is though or even what it feels like. I think I'm just going to give up on relationships for now."

"A-Ano...you'll know when you like someone when you have a lurching feeling in your stomach and heart. Normally though, couples won't feel it between them anymore because they became so accustomed to it which is what I consider love. You can't feel the pain, but know that you still like them."

Sasuke stayed silent, thinking over her definitions over and over again, wondering if he had those feelings for anyone. He couldn't recall any, but what if he felt those feelings in a different way? Or is he over-thinking it? He scowled at the forming headache only to hear even breathing from the girl lying against him. His thoughts then went to Hinata and his relationship with her in the past few weeks. First, he hated her and he knew that. But after that one night on Hoshi Mountain, he's felt some kind of need to protect her. Was that his way of expressing it or was it from the fact that his ex was now out to kill her and he promised himself that he would protect his friends? He just couldn't figure it out.

Suddenly, he heard Hinata slightly mumbling in her sleep for a few short minutes and one of the sentences said: "I love you Sasuke..."

--

"The last clue is up ahead Sakura." Naruto nonchalantly said to Sakura.

She slightly nodded while looking at the ground with half-closed eyes. The harsh words Naruto had said to her a couple of hours ago were still haunting her mind. Was she really that bad? Thinking back on all of the stuff she's done to Hinata, she decided she was just a bitch. She knew Sasuke didn't love her and now that she thinks about it, she doesn't have much love for him either. It's more of admiration and an obsessive-love which she always said she thought was never love. She was a hypocrite too.

"Naruto..." she whimpered slightly. "I'm sorry."

Naruto stopped abruptly at the unfamiliar words. "What?"

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you and hurting Hinata. You're right, I've changed a lot since middle school and I'm so sorry." A silent tear ran down her cheek as she brought her hands up to her face. She fell to her knees and began crying. "I didn't mean to turn into one of them. One of those people who think they're better than everyone else. I didn't mean to, I didn't. It just happened. God help me...I don't want to be this...bitch anymore. I want to be my old self again, but I don't know how."

Naruto stared at the weak figure in front of him, him having a perfect shot at kicking her in the face from his anger. His glare softened as he sighed, remembering that she was his friend even if she wasn't the same person anymore. He knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to look up from her hands. Her eyes squinted slightly, more tears falling down her cheeks. Without a second thought, she embraced the teenage boy in front of her and began to bawl into his shoulder. She didn't know what else she could do.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: I Trust You and Love You

The morning was quiet with the dry leaves scraping the dirt ground and others of its kind. Dead trees were silently standing, asleep until mother nature let them have their leaves back to blow in the wind. The only thing that didn't look in place was a hole in the middle of the path with two sleeping teenagers on the bottom.

Sasuke and Hinata had fallen asleep in each other's warmth, one not forgetting what the other said in their sleep the whole night. The Uchiha awoke first to a gray sky from the clouds blocking the sun. He was about to sit up if it weren't for the sleeping Hyuuga lying across his chest. He felt a light warmth go up to his cheeks, but ignored it as he sat up only to lightly hold Hinata against him. He may as well let her sleep since there was no way to get out of the hole without some assistance from someone not stuck in it.

He decided that she needed some more warmth at the moment since her face was red from the cold even though she stayed cuddled up against him the whole night. Besides, he kind of wanted her closer to him which surprised him to no end. He held her close enough to where her cold face was up against his neck and she was resting in his lap. He admitted to himself that he thought that she was a cute girl, but hasn't admitted any feelings.

"Sasuke..." a faint voice called to him, it being a familiar angelic voice.

"You're finally awake." he spoke as if he's been up for an hour even though it's been five minutes.

"W-Where are we?" she said quietly, so tired that she didn't care about the unusual closeness between her and the Uchiha.

"We're still in the hole and miraculously not dead." he smirked before standing up and letting her stand on her own.

Hinata blushed, realizing she had fallen asleep the Uchiha during the night and was just now cuddled up against him for warmth. "A-Ano...has anyone passed by?"

"No, and they probably won't for another hour or so." he replied, contemplating the calculations of a plan to get out of the hole. What if he climbed out first and lifted her with his strength? No, it was too deep to do that. He wasn't 10 feet tall, only 6' 1". Maybe if Hinata was taller, he could always stretch to reach for her hand by combining their height. Then it dawned on him. "Hinata, how much do you weigh?"

The girl took a staggering step back from the sudden, random question. "W-What...?"

"I can probably throw you out of this hole and climb out myself." he turned towards her, his eyes scanning her skinny and frail figure.

"I'm not going t-to be thrown out of a 10 foot deep hole!" she argued, fear getting the best of her. She may have befriended the Uchiha, but that doesn't mean her memories of him bullying her have gone away.

"Do you want to be stuck down here for another hour?"

"N-No, but..."

"Then why can't I simply try and lift you out of the hole?"

"I might get hurt!"

"Oh for God's sake Hinata! I'm not going to hurt you on purpose!"

Hinata fiddled with her fingers while looking at her feet, the frost visible on her shoes. "I-I know, but...I don't know."

"You don't trust me enough yet? Is that it?" he asked quietly, looking away from her. The Hyuuga stayed silent and Sasuke understood, but was disappointed that she still didn't trust him enough for him to even get her to safety. "Hinata, I promise I won't hurt you. I want to get you out of the cold so you don't get sick."

"What about yourself? You are in the same situation." she reminded him.

"I can survive out in the cold a little longer if I can't climb out. I haven't been showing any signs of sickness yet while you are." his statement was proved true since right after that, Hinata began to cough and sneeze. The coughs didn't sound like your normal ones though. "Hinata, can you please trust me? Trust me enough to be your friend? Trust me enough to believe I won't hurt you? Trust me enough to get you to safety?"

She stared into the black orbs which only showed care and want towards her. He wanted her safe and out of the cold. He didn't want her to become anymore sick so she can enjoy the rest of the trip. No one has ever cared so much for her before. It was such an...unusual feeling towards her. "Y-Yes Sasuke...I trust you."

Before she could say another word, Hinata was led over near the wall of the hole. Sasuke leaned his body against the side of the hole and began instructing her in the steps to reach the summit. "Hinata, I want you to put your right foot in my hand and step up. I'll hoist you up enough to where you have a good grip on the edge and help you climb the rest of the way."

"O-Okay..."

"One more thing Hinata." he stopped her as she took an eager step forward towards him so she could be lifted up.

"Yes S-Sasuke?" she asked, staring back into his black orbs and a sudden clenching in her gut filled her senses. Her lips tightened in a firm line in an attempt to keep her blush under control.

A sudden kiss on her forehead caused her to blink in confusion. The warmth of someone else's lips against her skin felt so nice. Nicer than a blanket made of cotton. When the lips departed, she was left in almost a daze. That is until the Uchiha knelt down and formed a bowl shape with his two hands. He didn't meet her gaze and she could see a slight red tint to his normally pale skin now. She placed her right foot in his hand, placed her palms on his shoulders, and she stepped up only to be lifted to the top. She easily climbed out only for a jacket to land on her head as it was thrown from the inside of the hole.

"S-Sasuke...can you get out?" she asked quietly, blushing from the previous even between the two.

"I might be able to." he also said quietly to hide the croaking and stuttering his voice would make if he talked in normal volume.

Hinata went on her knees by the edge of the hole to wait to help her friend if he needed it. Sasuke began digging some a small hole in the side of the hole as a step and then another. He knew it was risky since one slip could possibly break his ankle which was why he wasn't going to take the chance with Hinata. He stepped into the first hole only to step up and climb into the other one, high enough to push himself put by placing his palms on the ground.

Hinata silently watched, worried he would fall backwards or slip out of the hole. She then smiled when his palms pressed upon the ground, his foot unconsciously caught in a loose root when he lifted it out of the hole. He used all of his strength to lift out of the hole and then there was a loud crack that both heard only for one to feel it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: I Finally Found You

Hinata slightly yelped when she felt the Uchiha's extra weight in her arms, him wincing from the new pain in his ankle. She pulled him fully out of the hole and held him close to her with his face buried into her neck. Normally he would consider this as a teasing moment, but his ankle was throbbing and he could feel his bone touching the inner layer of his skin.

"God damn it all to fucking hell." he mumbled while pulling away, meeting eye to eye with Hinata. Their lips were a mere centimeter apart, but neither made a move to kiss each other. Hinata was still confused about her feelings toward him for one thing and Sasuke knew that. It was a constant picking of the petals of a flower with the question, 'I love him, I love him not.'

"S-Sasuke...you should've watched what you were doing!" she exclaimed, slightly angry at the fact that he probably couldn't walk now and from the guilt she felt. She didn't know what to do in this situation.

"I can walk...," a wince halts his words before continuing, "Enough to be able to arrive back at the base camp."

Hinata shook her head and glared towards him at her best, "No Sasuke, your ankle is not well enough for you to be walking on it now. We'll have to wait for a rescue group to locate us."

Sasuke couldn't argue since the amusement of Hinata attempting a hard core glare at him was causing him to hold back a laugh. It wasn't an everyday scene to see the heiress glare. Although, it wasn't threatening at all which made him smirk all the while. "Whatever you say, Hinata."

Her glare softened into the sweet and innocent eyes he was used to and in love with. They were so opposite from his own; it was almost intriguing to stare at them. Both then noticed that their lips had been hovering over each other's throughout their conversation which caused them to blush. Sasuke crawled beside her and sat down, his legs out in front of him with his palms resting on the ground behind him. Hinata's fingers fidgeted as her blush increased from the memory of the forehead kiss she received not even five minutes ago.

"Would you stop fidgeting already?" Sasuke suddenly asked, but in a calm tone.

Hinata intertwined her hands together on her lap to prevent anymore movement, but continued pondering about her feelings. Being home schooled for most of her school life, she has never experienced the feeling of love or having a crush. She knew the definition and a description from her friends giving her a sense of the feeling, but it wasn't the same. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?" he asked, his eyes focused on the sky visible only through thin layers of dead branches from overhanging trees.

"Why did you kiss me on the forehead before?"

The Uchiha was surprised at the question mentally, but he didn't show it as his thoughts searched for an answer. "I don't know really. Maybe because I like you a little? It's still unsure to me so I can't answer that."

"L-Like me?"

"I said I was unsure."

"But that seems to be the only logical reason to give someone a kiss on the forehead."

Sasuke's hands were beginning to clench at the fact that his side of the argument was losing. Hinata, on the other hand, was having a little bit of fun teasing him for possibly having a crush on her. The Sasuke Uchiha having a crush on her, Hinata Hyuuga. It was a very odd thought.

"Okay, fine; I do have a crush on you, alright? I don't know how nor do I know why. It just happened."

Hinata then blushed, not expecting him to actually give in to admitting to the fact that he liked her. Now she needed to find out if she would reject his feelings or accept them because of her own. Looking over him once more, she searched for any clenching feeling in her stomach or a blush arising to her cheeks. She didn't feel anything until his black orbs met hers and that's when she looked away with her stomach hurting so bad.

"Was there a reason to looking at me for a full minute?" he asked, pure amusement in his voice.

"Yes." she shyly replied, poking her index fingers together.

"And what would that reason be?"

"To see if...if I liked you back..."

"And do you?" Hinata nodded in response only to hear, "Good."

Suddenly, someone else's lips fell upon hers in a fairly soft kiss with an arm around her waist. Completely surprised, but happy, she kissed back before both heard loud voices calling their names. Their lips departed from each other and Sasuke immediately whispered something in her ear which she nodded at with a smile. Both were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend without even going on a date first.

"Hinata! Sasuke!"

"Oh joy, the idiot has come to find us." Sasuke mumbled while sitting up.

"Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-san did also." she quietly said, afraid of what Sakura was going to do when she saw the arm around her waist.

"Finally, we found you two!" Naruto yelled while jogging over and stopping about five feet away. He blinked in confusion at the arm around Hinata's waist, but shrugged it off. "Where the hell were you two last night?"

"Do you not see the hole at our feet, idiot?" Sasuke rolled his eyes while attempting to to stand up.

"Oh...why didn't you two just climb out and come back?"

"We didn't think of that last night."

"Why didn't you two start heading back when you got out this morning?"

"I broke my ankle and Hinata refused to let me walk on it."

"Ha! You probably deserve it, you bastard!"

Sasuke glared towards his grinning friend before turning his attention to Kakashi and Sakura coming up beside Naruto. "You broke your foot, huh?"

"Don't rub it in Kakashi." Sasuke growled.

"Well, you can either limp the whole way back or I can pop the bone right back into place."

Hinata's eyes widened at that thought and her stomach clenched from disgust. It sounded extremely painful. Sasuke's answer surprised her even more, "Go ahead and pop it back into place."

He suddenly let go of her waist and nudged her to go stand beside Sakura who was wide eyed at what she just saw. Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata and Sasuke. She didn't think that would happen, but then she let her emotions and expression calm down as the shy heiress shyly stood beside her. Hinata attempted to ignore the sudden pop and loud cursing as did everyone else.

"God, you are such an asshole. You didn't even give me a warning!" Sasuke continued to curse while rolling his ankle and standing up, the pain slowly subsiding. It seems the broken ankle was only a bone moved completely from socket which could easily be fixed with the price of extreme pain.

"Stop complaining Sasuke so we can head back without difficulty." Kakashi rolled his eyes while beginning to walk away down the path with the others following.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Last Campfire

"As all of you know, tomorrow is your last day and night here. I decided that we may as well do something traditional for all camping experiences." Kakashi grinned only to pull out a bag of marshmallows causing Naruto and Kiba to yell with excitement.

"S'mores!" Both yelled.

"No, just marshmallows you idiots." Kakashi sighed while beginning to pass the bag around along with sticks broken from trees.

The group sat around the fire, finally beginning to talk more to each other from their experiences in the past week. Sakura was the only one not enjoying herself though. She sat directly across from Sasuke and Hinata who were compromising with more happiness than she and him did. There was a hole; a feeling of emptiness in her heart now. She tried to replace that feeling with an emotion: anger. At first, it worked since she had threatened the innocent Hinata before the scavenger hunt. Then there was that talk with Naruto, causing her to realize new things. Maybe she should just let go of the man she loved. Her eyes then widened. It was past tense. She used the L word in a past tense.

'Have I lost my love for him?' she thought to herself.

Looking towards him, she looked for the lurching feeling of like or love. All she felt was admiration for his courage, intelligence, etc. There was no lurching. On the other hand, when she met the azure eyes of her old friend, she felt a blush along with a tug. It seemed her heart was now set out for someone else.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?" Sakura shyly whimpered to him, being that he was beside her.

"Sure Sakura-chan." he grinned, happy about her graduate change in attitude.

"Do you...want to hang out when we get back from this trip?"

"You mean like a...date?"

Sakura nodded quickly, waiting for the rejection and harsh words about what high school has done to her again. It never came since a small peck on the cheek caused her to look over to Naruto, him grinning like a cat. "I accept."

Sasuke and Hinata smiled slightly as silent congrats towards the new couple-to-be. Sasuke took a few marshmallows and two sticks for his girlfriend when his turn came, passing the bag along quickly to continue holding her hand. Hinata was blushing, but it went unnoticed as the dark night and crackling created a dancing shadows on her face.

"Thank you, Sasuke." she said quietly, taking her offered stick that already had two marshmallows on it. "Is your ankle feeling better?"

"Yeah, it's just a little sore at the moment. I'll be fine enough to go white water rafting tomorrow." he replied with a smirk, waiting for his food to turn a light brown. "Are you feeling better from your minor cold?"

"Yes, the nurse said that the cold probably would be dormant by tomorrow. Either way, I'm going to try out the activity." she replied to his question while watching hers turn a light brown also.

"You'll like it...unless you fall into the freezing water."

"Hopefully I won't!"

Sasuke let out a slight laugh as he kissed Hinata on the cheek, everyone awing them before laughing. The group ate their snack, enjoying conversation between them all and the entertainment of Naruto setting each of his marshmallows on fire. Soon enough, all light went out around the large field as the different genders heading to their rightful cabins for their last sleep at the camp, some sharing goodnight kisses.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Don't give me hell about it. The next one will be longer since that will be the last chapter and when the group gets to go white water rafting! Woo! **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: White Water Rafting

Dawn broke over the land, dew sparkling under the new sunlight. Mountains attemped to continue shading the grass, but the light prevailed over the dark. The two cabins among the field had curtains drawn for this moment of the day, that is until a female or male counselor came and drew them open. First human sounds of the day: groans and curses.

"Are all of you ready to go white water rafting?!" a spunky female with brownish hair in a ponytail exclaimed into a megaphone in front of the whole class. Silence followed causing her to become irritated. "You all seriously can't be that fucking tired!"

"We went to bed at 10:00 last night and had to wake up at four this morning! We have a right to be tired you annoying counselor!" Naruto yelled back, both glaring at each other, mental electricity between them.

Everyone sighed as they just loaded onto the charter bus to be escorted down to the river that their activity was going to take place at. Sakura and Hinata attempted to break Naruto from his glaring contest, but to no prevail until Sasuke came over and smacked him upside the head. "Let's go you idiot."

"I'm going to kill--!" the yellow-head was about to finish until Sakura drug him over to the bus waiting on the dirt road.

"Did you have to hit him that hard?" Hinata asked quietly, walking beside her boyfriend with his arm on her waist.

"That was only a third of the strength that I usually hit him with." Sasuke smirked, returning his arm to his side as he followed after Hinata onto the bus.

--

"A few rules to go over before we even think about stepping into a raft." an old man said, knowledge flowing in his eyes.

The students sat on the ground or leaned against some trees near their raft and group, nervously and excitingly trembling. This was the moment all of them have been waiting for: to go onto a raft in dangers white waters. Well, they weren't dangerous unless you fell out which could lead to some wounds.

"Do all of you see my hands; the way they're positioned on the handle of this paddle? This is how you should hold it at all times. Your fingers of the hand on the handle should be firmly wrapped around it, thumb pressed down. The other should be held near the middle of the pole. If you're sitting on the right side of the raft, it is highly recommended to have your left hand on the handle and right hand on the middle and vice versa." the man continued. "Keep your helmets and life jackets on at all times for if you fall into the icy water--oh, that's what I need to go over next! If you fall out, curl into a ball to protect your lower body from hitting the rocks. Your team will come and get you as soon as they can."

"Why not just swim to the shore?" Naruto asked, it actually being a logical question in a sense.

"The currents will just throw your path off course, and you'll have to kick your legs. This water is shallow with some sharp rocks at the bottom so I wouldn't recommend swimming. Just follow the rules and you'll be fine."

The class split into groups of six to fill the raft to its full capacity, there being one counselor with each to sit at the back as steering. Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Eclissi, Kiba, and Kakashi were one group, Kakashi obviously steering. Naruto was whining out loud at the fact that he had to wear a life jacket and helmet, everyone losing their patience especially when they pushed off the edge of the river bank to start their activity.

"Naruto, be my guest for taking off the protective equipment, but don't come crying to me when you fall out, possibly break your head open, and break your legs." Kakashi said, finally making the blonde shut up.

"The current isn't that strong and I doubt the white water is either." Naruto pouted while paddling in a rhythm with everyone else. Only ten minutes passed before Naruto almost fell out of the boat when the group hit their first white waters, so he decided on keeping his safety gear on for his life's sake.

Near the front of the raft, Sasuke and Hinata quietly chatted while keeping their paddles at the pace with everyone else's. "You smoke?!"

"Quiet down a little more when you have to yell at me. Yes, I do smoke, but not often." Sasuke replied, shocked at the response from Hinata. No one has reacted that way before.

"You shouldn't smoke." Hinata said in a serious tone, switching her focus to the water beside the raft.

"I know I shouldn't, but it helps relieve stress. I'll quit if you want me to." He suggested, not wanting to worry his new girlfriend.

"I would appreciate that very much." She smiled towards him. "Of course, if you don't want to, then I don't want you to."

"You're not making this easy."

"I'm sorry, I just don't like to tell people what to do."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Hinata giggled lightly before the raft hit a slight current and some tall rocks, almost knocking her out. Sasuke gripped her life jacket sleeve before she even was allowed to lean towards the side six inches. She was shocked at the speed of the recent events, not even noticing that she was about to fall out. Her body was pulled back up only for her to shake her head and realize she needed to pay attention because the largest white waters were coming up.

"Are okay, Hinata?" Sakura piped up, trying to restart their relationship toward each other.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sakura-san." Hinata smiled while glancing back at her before focusing her attention on not falling out.

The white waters went to different levels of strength each time the group ran into some. Some barely rocked the raft while others almost tipped it over. Unfortunately for Naruto, he fell out completely and was almost lost down the river if his team didn't struggle to pull him back into the raft. Each time one of the girls almost fell out, they either used their paddles to push them back into balance or the boys grabbed their life jackets to do the same thing. They were well-protected luckily.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei, are there anymore large white waters we have to worry about?" Naruto whined, freezing from the water even though all of his clothes were either water-proof or made out of polyester.

"Actually, there's a six-foot tall waterfall we have to go down on before reaching the stopping point." Kakashi answered, smirking at Naruto's surprised and gaping expression.

"We have to what?! Are you crazy?! We'll all fall out!" he exclaimed, trying to turn the whole boat around by paddling the opposite direction.

"We might, but I've had groups before where we all didn't even touch the water." the teacher replied, sighing from the annoyance of getting into the fifth argument with Naruto today. "Let's just wait and see what happens."

Hinata slightly whimpered at the thought of falling into the icy water from going down a waterfall. She was wearing a helmet, but if she fell out head first, would it still protect her? What if it cracked or even broken in half? Then she would have a concussion and would have to go to the hospital. Shivering at the thought, she didn't notice a pair of black orbs watching her nervous and fidgety movements at her own thoughts.

"Hinata, are you worried you're going to fall?" he asked suddenly, not caring if anyone heard their conversations now. Most weren't paying attention to them anyway.

"A little, yes." she squeaked out, surprised Sasuke was watching her for that long.

"I won't let you fall out."

"Sasuke, you'd fall out with me if my calculations are correct."

"Fine, let me rephrase that sentence, smartie." He smirked while leaning over and kissing the tip of her nose. "I won't let you become hurt."

"I'll trust that statement." Hinata smiled before kissing his nose also, trying to bring her confidence back up.

The waterfall became known all of a sudden as Kakashi called to gather their attention and the rushing of the water sounded through their ears. The current increased in speed and strength as the group rushed towards the drop, but they quickly did as Kakashi said. They needed to keep the boat straight and balanced or it would flip. Everyone focused all of their strength into the last paddles only to feel the effects of the waterfall.

The front of the boat dropped down and the worst came. A rock had caught the front and by what physics has told us in the past, the whole raft flipped from the sudden halt in movement. Everyone dropped their paddles as they prepared for the pain of hitting the rocks. Kakashi and anyone near the back were going to be hurt the most from the stronger impact while Sasuke and Hinata, who were the very front, would already have touched the water. Unfortunately, everyone was going to hit head first.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba quickly grabbed the girls to protect their upper body more by embracing them close to their chests. The sound of water filled the group's ears as all finally landed in the water, the current having no effect on moving the raft since the front was hooked on the rock that caused it to flip. Being that the water wasn't moving as fast under the raft and is shallow, the group quickly resurfaced and planted their bodies.

"That was a first." Kakashi mumbled, coughing some water up before groaning at the pain in his head. "Jeez, is everyone alright?"

"I think so..." Sakura said, rubbing her temples under the helmet.

"Okay, the current is still strong and we need to move this raft because the other groups are still on their way. What we need to do is quickly flip this over from the side and climb in so we can move over to the dock about twenty feet from here. Understand?" The teacher asked, already moving over to the left side, which was in fact the right side once flipped over.

Hinata whimpered against Sasuke's chest all of a sudden, her receiving a gash on her leg and arm from the fall. Sasuke quickly moved over to the same side as Kakashi with Hinata still against him, everyone else following. "Hinata, can you move your arm or leg?"

"It hurts too much..." she slightly cried out. "But I'll tr-try..."

She removed herself from his arms and painfully moved over to his side to help flip the boat. Hinata wasn't the only one with some wounds and she knew it, that being the reason she was going to try and help. It wasn't right for her to get special treatment for something everyone else has. Her mind struggled to keep focus as Kakashi counted down from three as she placed her hands in the right position.

On the surface, the whole raft flipped over along with seven people climbing into it quickly before it moved. There were only a few paddles left as the others floated down stream, but the group didn't care as they moved to their original positions. All of the boys grabbed the remaining four paddles and began to move towards the large slab of concrete which was the ending point. Once the raft was tied and up against the land, the group departed from it quickly to look at their wounds more closely.

"Well, all of us will have at least two scars on our bodies from this trip as memories!" Naruto grinned, trying to cheer up the tense air once he saw everyone having at least two gashes.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Sasuke asked, ignoring his friend completely.

Hinata was on the verge of crying, not knowing the feeling of two gashes nor did she know what they looked like. She was always kept inside and perfect balance to avoid these things. Now, deep and bloody wounds were upon her legs and arms. "I think I might need stitches..."

"Yeah, they do look deep." He observed the wounds for another moment before turning to his former teacher. "Kakashi, do you think these are serious enough for stitches?"

Kakashi stood up and limped over, observing the gashes as Sasuke was doing a moment ago. "I'm afraid so. Jeez, it's been a rough trip for you, Hinata. You seem to be the only one being the most seriously hurt."

"Well, it's all part of the experience, I assume." She smiled through the pain only to yelp as Sasuke swept her into his arms and begin to climb some concrete stairs.

At the top of the supposedly deserted slab, Sasuke was surprised to see the exact place they came from. His mouth wanted to gap open at the fact that they went in a large circle without any of them knowing, but he shrugged it off as he walked over to one of the benches that some people sat on when information was explained to them in the beginning. He sat Hinata on one only to kneel and unclip her helmet and life jacket, taking both off of her. He did the same to his before standing straight and sitting next to her, waiting for Kakashi to return from the main building where everyone changed in. with a medical kit.

"Why does everything always happen to you, my poor Hinata?" He exhaled as he put his arm around her to keep her warm.

"I must have a jinx." Hinata smiled, happily snuggling into Sasuke more for warmth.

"Or you just have bad luck."

Hinata smiled and agreed, only to become confused when Sasuke stood up and walked over to the boys' changing rooms in the main building. She blinked only to turn her attention to her other four group members who plopped down on the ground without hesitation. They were exhausted and wanted to go home as quickly as possible.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, closing his eyes as he leaned against a tree's trunk.

"I'm not sure--" she began only to have a towel thrown over her head.

"I'm back." Sasuke smirked, sitting beside her again with a few other towels in his hand.

Hinata felt the towel be removed from her head to be draped around her shoulders along with another. "Why did you bring so many towels? Did you predict this would happen?"

"Actually, I mostly brought them for Naruto since he always seems to lose his on a trip and when I give him one of mine, he loses that one too and so on. I may as well become prepared."

"Oh shut up, and throw us some of those." Naruto sneered, catching the orange towel thrown at him.

Sakura and Eclissi shared with Kiba and Naruto as they waited for Kakashi also to have some supplies to treat their wounds. Sasuke dried himself off and helped Hinata since she couldn't move her arms very well without yelping in pain. When Kakashi returned with at least two medical kits, the group took their share. Sasuke treated Hinata's wounds first before his since hers were in need of much more medical attention than his.

As he was kneeling down in front of her, wrapping parts of her legs in bandages, the rest of the group left from around the bench. It was silent between the two until Sasuke began to wonder what Hinata thought of school. She has been homeschooled all of her life and began to experience the hard school life as of three weeks ago.

"What do you think of high school, Hinata? Do you think you're going to stay through graduation?" He smirked as he finished his job and sat beside her again to begin to treat his own wounds.

"I don't see why I wouldn't." Hinata smiled.

"Well, you were bullied by quite a few in your short time here and had to go through all of the drama going along with it." He replied while wrapping his single arm wound on his left arm.

"Yes, but all of that has resolved. Sakura is now with Naruto and my worst bully is now my boyfriend." She smiled, helping him tie the bandages. "My sweet, caring boyfriend."

Sasuke gave a half smile before turning to her more and wrapping his arms around her waist. "And the one I bullied is now my girlfriend. My kind, shy girlfriend."

Their foreheads touched as Hinata giggled slightly and looked into Sasuke's black orbs. A light kiss was shared before she spoke, "I don't think I'll have any regrets staying through graduation. Actually, high school is kind of nice."

Both laughed lightly before kissing again, Hinata's arms wrapping around Sasuke's neck. Yes, high school didn't seem so bad after all to her.

* * *

**There is the end to this love story between Sasuke and Hinata. And you know what I just realized? I could've put this into two chapters, but...I just typed that whole thing and I really don't feel like copying and pasting -_-.  
Anyway, I would like to thank all of my supportive readers and reviewers. I didn't mean to take so long to update between each chapter. There's just been too many things going on so I apologize. **

**Hope you enjoyed the story! **


End file.
